Ranma Star Wars: Return of the Tomboy
by AnimeFan84
Summary: The final confrontation between the transplanted Nerimans is about to take place on the center stage of the galactic civil war - the second Death Star orbiting the forest moon, Endor. Can Ranma save an old friend from herself? Weblinks for Story Imagery fixed...
1. Chapter 1

This spins out of otakufanatic's Star Wars ½ = s/2411159/1/Starwars-12

*I DID NOT publish this until I asked permission from otakufanatic.*

I would never have felt comfortable publishing this without getting the okay from the original author...

This continues Ranma's journey into the original Star Wars saga... Yes, this is his part in Episode VI, aka "Return of the Jedi."

...

...

...

 **Ranma Star Wars: Return of the Tomboy**

Episode VI-II (ver 6.2, Executive Producer's and Franchise Owner's Director's Re-Re-Cut Expanded and MUCH, MUCH Better Edition Than It Was in Theaters 32 Years Ago - RIIIIIGHT!)

...

...

 _What has gone on before..._

 _The situation in Nerima reached a point that Ranma was unable to tolerate after three years. Ranma discovered that Akane was NOT in love with him and that the jealous girl saw him only as a plaything to hold over the other fiancées. On the eve of yet another attempted wedding to Akane, a heartbroken and disgusted Ranma left the Tendo Dojo for good._

 _Ranma later found himself in a cave where a mysterious voice granted his wish to get away and start over elsewhere. The pigtailed martial artist was transported to another galaxy far, far away and began a new life with the Lars family and (new best friend) Luke Skywalkeron the planet of Tatooine. We all know how THAT story went from there!_

 _Back in Nerima (on Earth), Shampoo and Ukyo concluded that Akane was responsible for driving Ranma away and ambushed Akane on her way to school. The experience proved fatal for Akane._

 _The Tendo family fell apart in the wake of Akane's murder. Soun suffered a fatal heart attack in the hospital while viewing Akane's corpse. Nabiki committed suicide by slitting her wrists in the Tendo furo the next morning._

 _Around the same time, Kasumi discovered a letter left by Ranma in which he admitted his love for her and begged her forgiveness for leaving Nerima. This revelation came too late for the eldest Tendo daughter who had also fallen for the Saotome heir._

 _Under tremendous emotional stress and all alone, Kasumi finally broke down after years of neglect and went on a psychotic rampage. Tapping into previously hidden power, she avenged her little sister by slaughtering those most responsible for her death: Ukyo, Shampoo, and their closest supporters._

 _The still-broken Tendo daughter followed Ranma across the cosmos, anxious to avenge her family on the one she felt abandoned them and shattered her heart..._

...

...

 _A year has passed since the climactic lightsaber clashes between our Jedi heroes and the Sith Lord Vader and his apprentice, Enaka, on Cloud City. Both Luke Skywalker and Ranma Saotome have dealt with their physical injuries and grown more powerful in the Force._

 _Stronger than ever, both are on the cusp of becoming Jedi Knights but must deal with intense personal matters._

 _Luke Skywalker faces the possibility of killing the man who was once his father in order to save the galaxy._

 _Ranma Saotome has the equally daunting challenge of confronting his own past and saving the young woman he loves from herself..._

...

...

 **Chapter 1 – Waitressing on the other side of the Universe**

...

...

Above the forest moon of Endor, in the farthest reaches of a galaxy far, far away...

A star destroyer deployed its shuttle to the still under-construction Death Star II. Mechanical breathing was heard in the shuttle. The shuttle pilots were anxious to drop off their VIPs in the landing bay of the battle station. Their passengers were not patient people!

There were tense communications between the shuttle pilots and Death Star flight controllers. Layers of security protocols delayed the shuttle's landing until a sharp, young female voice cut into the intercom traffic and demanded clearance to land. She provided an override code that the flight controllers recognized as the personal code of the Sith. They gulped and gave immediate clearance to land.

The shuttle landed in the main bay of the Death Star. Lord Vader disembarked followed by Enaka. Her face was obscured by her dark cloak and normally only her mouth and the bottom half of nose could be seen. If one perchance glanced at her from an angle and saw her face, they would witness the angry, glowing yellow eyes of a Sith adept.

Her calm, emotionless face hid her emotional turmoil. _"Your day of reckoning is coming, Ranma... There will be an end to this. I will either stand over your broken body and avenge my family, or I will take us both into oblivion."_

...

...

On Planet Tatooine...

Luke, Leia, and Chewie had been captured by Jabba the Hutt. Lando and Ranma were in disguise waiting for the opportunity to free their friends. Lando posed as a palace guard while Ranma was in girl form working as a slave girl/waitress (wearing the same style of dress as 'Slave Girl Leia'). Her fiery red hair was braided into a thick pony tail that ran halfway down her back. Her beauty was marred only by the saber scar over her left eye. The scar had been minimized by carefully applied make-up. The oily feel of her make-up was barely noticeable to her. She was far more conscious of her outfit and the need to constantly readjust her barely-there top to keep her breasts from spilling out.

(Ranma's girl form had grown over the years. There was only a small difference in height between her male and female bodies now. Her female body was more proportionally balanced than before but she still had a larger than average chest. The more mature Ranma-chan was a virtual twin to her mother albeit slightly taller than her parent.)

The only good thing about her outfit was that at least she wasn't sweating because of it. Some of these guys wearing armor had to have had cooling systems in them. The palace interior was stifling hot at high noon!

The redhead's irritation was worsened as she served drinks in Jabba's palace.. The thought crossed her mind to tap into the Dark Side and crush the hand of the next guy who groped her breasts or pinched her ass but she restrained herself. She wished she had her lightsaber with her so that she could zap the bugs in the palace, too.

It was a good thing she was as tall or taller than many of the men in the palace. Looking down through her top, you could see all the peaks and valleys and not much of anything was covered by her dress!

...

...

Not much later, Luke killed the Rancor Monster and a furious Jabba ordered the captives with the newly unfrozen Han Solo to be taken to Sarlacc Pit.

" _Great going, Skywalker! Piss off the Big Slug by killing his pet!" Ranma thought._

Ranma knew Luke had no other choice but did the farmboy have to complicate their plans even further?

Ranma wasn't on work detail on board Jabba's sail barge and rapidly improvised to get herself a spot on it. Ranma put another redhead, Mara Jade, to sleep by tapping a pressure point and placed the unconscious young woman into her room. Ranma congratulated herself on coming up with a decent excuse to take Mara's place on the sail barge by telling her shift supervisor that Mara was too ill to work.

R2-D2 and C-3PO were already on the sail barge fulfilling their assignments. As Ranma passed by Artoo, she nodded her head and winked at him. The little droid beeped acknowledgement of her signal. He was to get into position ASAP upon the barge's arrival at the Pit of Carkoon.

Ranma snickered as she passed Leia who was tied to Jabba by a chain. She murmured, "You don't look like such a tomboy today, Princess."

"Same to you, Ranko," Leia shot back with a smirk.

Ranma growled softly as she served drinks to Jabba and his lieutenants.

While Jabba and friends were getting drunk, she had another short exchange with the captive princess. "Well, at least your boyfriend isn't a popsicle anymore... I hope he can see well enough to help."

Leia looked worried.

Ranma patted her shoulder. "Don't worry... We're still gonna kick their asses and get us all out of here in one piece."

...

...

The cursed boy-girl continued serving drinks, cursing under her breath, and resisting the urges to kill her gropers. She felt the eyes of the slimeballs roving over her half-naked body. The biggest douchebag had to be that Fett guy. She never understood until now just why Solo hated the guy. Boba Fett spent too much time looking in her direction and at the Princess.

Helmeted or not, she **knew** the bounty hunter was checking out her ass and bosom. The armored jerk was probably using the infra-red and X-ray scanners built into his helmet to see her naked! She wanted to kick the guy's butt on that principle alone. She didn't even want to bother using her lightsaber – she would feel more pleasure taking the guy apart barehanded, Force or no Force! Doing Solo a huge favor by getting rid of his most persistent a-hole stalker was an added bonus.

" _Heh..." She thought to herself. "I guess in a way Fett is Han's version of Ryoga!"_

…

…

Sometimes it was hard to be a Jedi and follow the Path of Light. It was much easier to give in to your anger and take it out on the scum who deserved it! Tatooine, the biggest sandbox in the galaxy, was ironically an even bigger hive of scum and villainy than the original Death Star had been!

She was beginning to understand why Anakin Skywalker went nuts and killed a bunch of people... The ratio of jerks and psychos to good guys in this galaxy was at least fifty-to-one! You had to have the patience of a saint to deal with all the a-holes around you. There had to have been a ton of Jedi who got fed up with the crap in this galaxy and either given up or joined the Dark Side. She just couldn't find it in her heart to blame them.

As she pondered this, she was reminded that the loveliest, most saintly person she'd ever known HAD flipped out and killed a bunch of people, too, starting with two of Ranma's ex-fiancées, Ukyo and Shampoo, and progressing through numerous Rebels and Imperial officers, too, if the rumors were to be believed. She still didn't know if Enaka, formerly Kasumi, had killed her father or not. Knowing the Panda, there was probably a better than even chance the bastard HAD escaped Enaka's vengeance. Genma had an uncanny knack for avoiding the executioner's block. At least her mother was safe!

Ranma somehow doubted Enaka had killed Shampoo without arousing the attention of Mousse and the Old Ghoul. She personally bet Mousse had been taken care of – _permanently_. He would have been overcome with grief and driven mad to avenge Shampoo. That would have made him very sloppy and actually easier to kill if that's what happened. If Enaka had one advantage over most of the idiots in Nerima, it was that she didn't let her anger ruin her concentration - most of the time.

Whether Enaka encountered Cologne before she left Nerima for good would be something Ranma would have to find out later – IF she survived her next encounter with Enaka.

Enaka was a talented Dark Side apprentice. As great as her skill with the Force was, it was her skill in martial arts that both impressed and worried Ranma most. Her skill with Anything Goes far exceeded anything Ranma had expected from any part of the Tendo family let alone any member of the Nerima Wrecking Crew _including Ryoga_. Soun had really blown it making Akane the heir to the Tendo School AND the 'official' fiancee of Ranma. Akane was obviously not the only Tendo blind to the reality around her. Kasumi had proven so much better at martial arts that it was pathetic.

Nabiki might have been good had she continued her training but she had been sidelined by her obsession for making money and was generally lazy like Genma. Martial arts took an effort she wasn't willing to put in although she could have been at least half-assed decent with a bit of training.

Kasumi had been a far nicer person than either of her two sisters and that HAD cost her. She had been continually taken advantage of and shoved to the side. She had been too passive for her own good. Soun had failed to recognize the potential of his eldest daughter and relegated her to housewife duties and being a permanent fixture of the background. He'd placed all his bets on the wrong daughter – who he had spoiled and wouldn't train properly. For someone who claimed to want his school to be known for excellence, Soun had promoted the most ill-tempered and mediocre member of the family that he could have.

Even if the Saotome-Tendo engagement hadn't ended as disastrously as it did, Ranma would be willing to bet that there was no way Akane could have been an instructor let alone an exhibitionist. She had proven time and time again that she lacked the drive, dedication, and mentality to be a true martial artist. Her impatience and bad temper would have driven away students and ruined the School's reputation for good.

Either of her two older sisters would have been much better heirs to Soun's School... that's if Soun had intended for ANY of his children to inherit the Dojo to begin with! That was the only angle Ranma could come up with for all the misery he'd been put through for three years at the Tendos. Soun was in on the retirement scheme with Genma and expected to be supported by Ranma... Until he wised up and matured, it seemed like Ranma was the only well-trained martial artist that could be conned into going along with the fathers' scheme!

For all Ranma knew, Kasumi hadn't practiced martial arts intensely since her mother died. Her skills had plateaued for nearly a decade for all he'd been aware of previously. She had only picked it up again after her family collapsed in the aftermath of Akane's murder. He had heard the stories about how good she had been as a child but had only seen glimpses of her potential prior to the duel on Cloud City.

It was a fact that Kasumi had adapted martial arts to aid her housework. Her intimidation and scolding techniques were also based on martial arts – handed down to her from her mother in this case. She had exhibited a battle aura on rare occasions but that meant little as Ranma knew. Akane's battle aura was also impressive but she was still the weakest member of the Wrecking Crew. For all the terror his Demon Head illusion inspired, Soun Tendo had also proven to be generally weak, too.

The fact that Kasumi was executing Amazon moves and signature Saotome School aerial moves perfectly from her memories of watching him was awe-inspiring. Yes, she had practiced to perfect those moves but she still had no scrolls that he was aware of to show her how to do them. She had paid closer attention to his fights and training than he thought. Her motor memory and skill at adapting moves at the very least rivalled his own.

It was only in its implosion that the Tendo family had finally produced a world-class martial artist to rival Genma's heir. Ironically, she had been the nicest and most humble member of the family. Ranma had loved Kasumi despite her awful family. It was tragic that she was now his most personal enemy. His worst nightmare had come true – she despised him and would hunt him down until one or both of them were dead.

Ranma prayed that Kasumi's final legacy would be to be remembered as the kind young woman he had loved... if she was still there beneath all the bitterness and disappointment.

...

...

The Sail Barge arrived at the Pit of Carkoon half an hour after it left Jabba's Palace. Ranma and Artoo were still serving drinks to the assembled slime in the barge when it docked just beyond the maw of the Sarlacc Pit monster. Ranma tapped the distracted little droid's dome and told him to get moving. She took the tray of drinks Artoo was serving off his dome and finished the droid's work for him as he made his way to the top deck. She finished serving the rest of their drinks and excused herself as she got into position on the top deck herself.

Ranma pushed through the crowd of drunken spectators as she made her way to the deck. She passed a security guard who gave her a questioning look.

She acted cute and giggled. She saw him leer at her but resisted the urge to smash his face.

" _Some things don't change no matter what galaxy you're in!" she thought._

She was disgusted by the fact that she had to flirt with this greaseball but reminded herself it was part of the plan.

"Jabba gave me a break," she lied in a breathy voice. "He told me I could work on my tan!"

The guard shrugged and let her move forward.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Ranma stuck her tongue out and blurted, "Blech!" The things that she had to do while in disguise still made her want to vomit sometimes. Her masculine identity was comforted by the fact that she hadn't grown TOO used to this kind of behavior. She was a guy, dammit!

Ranma stood on the top deck and leaned on the railing. She glanced to her left and saw Artoo was in position. This was the boring part – waiting.

As she heard the exchanges between Jabba, Han, and Luke, she parroted their lip movements with her left hand and said, "Yadda-yadda, yadda..." She blew out her breath and cursed softly, "Can you all just shut the hell up and get on with it?!"

When she was forced to work as a girl with Luke, Ranma did tend to be shorter-tempered and more contentious. It didn't help that her damn dress was chafing her in all the sensitive spots! They really didn't design comfortable women's wear on either side of the universe!

She finally heard Luke give his speech to Jabba to let them go or die. _"About damn time!" she grumbled to herself in her thoughts. "Now the fun starts!"_

She caught Luke's salute to Artoo and heard the whirring of motors in Artoo's dome. A front panel popped out on Artoo's chest and a thin cylindrical object poked out.

Luke bounced on the plank of the prisoner's skiff and spun around. Artoo ejected a cylinder from his dome into a high ballistic path through the the air. Luke caught the edge of the plank and with the upward spring of the plank popped into the air and flipped back onto the skiff. At the same time, the droid shot another cylinder horizontally at Ranma.

Ranma caught her new lightsaber (which looked like Anakin's from Episode II) and ignited its blue blade. She smirked to herself as she saw Luke catch his own saber and ignite its green blade. _"Show time," she thought to herself._

Ranma fought through the top deck guards in her slavegirl gear and occasionally showed more than she wanted to. She successfully deflected multiple laser bolts and cut savagely through the ranks of human and Gamorrean guards. As she wounded Jabba's guards and crew, she knocked a dozen or so off the barge's top deck and into the pit. She heard their screams as they fell into the maw of the creature and grimaced.

Boba Fett suddenly appeared on deck and tried to aim his rocket launcher at Luke's skiff. Ranma cursed as she rushed him. She chopped off the rocket's warhead and damaged the launcher. His armor plating was resistant to lightsaber strikes, however, and the blade nearly bounced back into her face.

She screamed "Yikes!" as she missed having her face split by her own weapon.

Boba Fett spun around and fired his flamethrower at her. Ranma did a backflip 15-20 feet away from him and got into position to throw her lightsaber at him. She aimed for the unarmored portions of his limbs. She should be so lucky to hit his neck which she noticed was unguarded.

Before she could hit him with her Force-thrown saber, Fett rocketed away to fight Luke on the prisoner skiff.

She screamed "Coward!" at Fett and heard laser bolts pumping out of the lower decks of the barge. She looked down the side of barge from the top deck and saw all the side laser cannons being set up.

"Damn!" she spat.

She jumped back into the barge and engaged the gunner crews and destroyed cannons with her saber. She passed Artoo who was assisting the Princess and Threepio to the top deck.

A few minutes later, Han hit Fett's rocketpack by mistake with a vibro-staff and ignited it. The bounty hunter flew threw the air in out of control flight screaming. Fett hit the side of the barge with a loud clang, and rolled into the Sarlacc Pit.

 _"Couldn't happen to a nicer guy!" Ranma thought as she saw him tumble into the open maw of the monster._ She heard a loud burp seconds after the armored bad guy disappeared. A vile-smelling gas rose past the barge. _"Wow! Did not know it smelled that bad!"_

...

...

She saw Han and Chewie pull Lando back up and onto their skiff. Luke leapt between skiffs, fought off their crews, and made his way to the barge. His climb up the barge's side was made much easier by Ranma clearing off most of the gunnery crew. There were only about 2-3 guys Luke pulled out of windows and threw into the pit below.

Ranma made her way back to the top deck with Leia and the droids. She shook her head when she noticed the protocol droid was being a fuss-budget as usual and kicked Threepio in the rear over the side of the barge opposite the pit. She raised an eyebrow when she saw how willingly Artoo followed as he rolled off the deck onto the sand.

She glanced over as Luke made his way onto the top deck.

"Stop screwing around, Skywalker, and let's get moving!" Ranma yelled at him.

"Okay, damn it!" Luke was distracted by her shout and received a laser bolt hit in his mechanical hand. He briefly shouted out in pain before he recovered his senses and returned to the battle.

"Back-stabbing bastards!" Ranma cursed as she slashed at 3 more skiff guards. Luke finished off the one who shot him in the hand. That finished with all the remaining armed guards Ranma thought.

Ranma growled at Luke and Leia to hurry it up. "I'm chafing here and you cannot imagine all the sand getting in my ass!" she yelled. "...and other less comfortable places!" she amended softly.

 _Leia smirked back at her with a look that said, "So, now you understand how good this outfit feels for me, too!"_

Ranma growled at her, "Tomboy!" with a sheepish look. Leia stuck her tongue out at Ranma. Ranma was tempted to say something back but held her tongue as she snapped off her lightsaber and hooked it around her waist.

Leia aimed the top deck's main cannon at the deck; Luke kicked the cannon's trigger and set it off. He slashed at a sail cable with his lightsaber and twisted a long length of cable around his wrist. He shut off the saber and secured his weapon to his belt. He grabbed Leia around waist. Ranma hung onto his back but informed Luke, "Just so you know, I am NOT kissing you for this!"

Luke replied, "Eww! I didn't want you to!"

Leia shrugged and kissed Luke on the cheek.

Luke swung with the girls onto the waiting skiff commandeered by Lando. They quickly recovered the droids seconds before the sail barge exploded over the pit and made their way back to the Falcon and their two fighters.

The _Falcon_ , X-Wing and A-Wing fighters blasted out of the sand planet's atmosphere. The fighters veered away from the Falcon on their way to an overdue appointment on a swamp planet many sectors away...


	2. Chapter 2

This spins out of otakufanatic's Star Wars ½ = s/2411159/1/Starwars-12

*I DID NOT publish this until I asked permission from otakufanatic.*

I would never have felt comfortable publishing this without getting the okay from the original author...

This continues Ranma's journey into the original Star Wars saga... Yes, this is his part in Episode VI, aka "Return of the Jedi."

…

…

...

 **Ranma Star Wars: Return of the Tomboy**

Episode VI-II (ver 6.2)

...

...

 **Chapter 2 – Enaka has been very busy while Ranma was gone...!**

...

...

A few hours later, after the Battle of the Sarlacc Pit...

...

...  
Enaka delivered an intelligence report to Vader about the events on Tatooine.

The report came from Mara Jade, a rival to Enaka. Enaka managed not to smirk widely at the mention of Mara's failure to get close to Luke and kill him OR his partner... There was no mention of Ranma being in the palace.

(Mara 'failed' to mention she hadn't been on the barge because she caught a 'sudden' illness and had to stay behind.)

"I bet ten-to-one that he was disguised as a girl. There's no way Luke went in without him. Those two stick together... Agent Jade is probably not even aware of his alter-form," Enaka said haughtily.

Vader replied with noticeable amusement even in his electronically altered voice. "Yes... That's probably so!"

That humorous tone threw off the Imperial officers around him who only knew Darth the Grump, The Guy Who Ruins/ENDS Your Life For Good If The Latte Machine Is Broken That Day... Hardly any one in the circle of officers who worked directly beneath Vader was promoted. They were usually offered early retirement – courtesy of a fatal Force choke! There was a very dark running joke that Vader had personally killed more Imperial officers than the Rebels!

Personally, Vader was somewhat pleased that Jade had failed in her mission. She was a bit of a pest at times and constantly trying to ingratiate herself with The Emperor in an ill-advised attempt to replace him as The Emperor's right hand. She was an efficient Imperial agent if not a particularly well-trained Force-user. It was also nice to see Palpatine's schemes get thwarted once in a while... and he really wanted to deal with Luke himself anyway...

"I take it you're pleased that **you** still get to deal with Saotome?" he asked Enaka slyly.

"He has been my personal assignment for over four years. _No one will kill him but me!_ " she replied with a chill.

The coldness in her reply made even the Fallen Jedi before her pause. It had been a long time – not since he fought his old master on Mustafar – since he'd felt hate like that. His own resentment towards The Emperor wasn't this deep.

She'd revealed few details of her past life besides her given name. She hadn't even revealed her family name. It was very clear that Ranma had been someone close to her, someone she felt had betrayed her. She had obviously loved him deeply; hate that profound comes only from a sense of loss, a betrayal of love. This was something he was very familiar with and had been warned about... It had cost him dearly. He wondered what the young woman beside him would lose.

...

...

 **Flashback, Four Years Ago – Nerima, Nekohanten...**

6 weeks after the murder of Akane, 2 weeks after Ukyo was killed...

...

...

The Nekohanten was closed for the night. Shampoo was finishing her cleaning duties in the back of the building before getting ready for bed. She heard the front door open and close.

The Chinese girl saw a figure outlined by the moonlight. It was an unknown female.

"Did you enjoy it?" the figure asked. The voice seemed familiar to Shampoo.

"Enjoy what?"

"Did it bring you pleasure to slaughter her on her way to school?" her visitor asked harshly.

"What is you -"

"You're a fanatic and a hypocrite... You force your backwards laws on others but show no respect for the rules of this country," the stranger declared with righteous indignation.

The figure stepped forward. The girl was dressed in a black jumpsuit. Her hair was tied into a low ponytail that fell between her shoulder blades.

"Too nice girl?"

Kasumi glared at her. "Who else, you barbaric bitch! The other Tendos are dead!

"You're pathetic! You, your village's so-called champion warrior and the best of your inbred generation couldn't defeat the weakest martial artist of your Nerima Wrecking Crew without help from Ukyo! You had to double-team her! COWARD!"

Shampoo briefly glared at the older girl before she relaxed.

"Sister was obstacle... Shampoo warn Akane plenty times." Shampoo had a guileless look.

"It wasn't her fault alone that Ranma left Nerima... All of you stupid little girls drove him away! You never gave him peace and you constantly fought over him like three-year-olds. NONE of you deserved him! **I hated you** for rudely breaking into my home at all hours and rubbing yourself on him like a common whore ... YOU'RE THE BIGGEST SLUT I EVER MET!"

"Shampoo think too-nice girl should leave before change mind and make join Akane." Shampoo crossed her arms in front of her chest. She narrowed her eyes and furled her brow.

"I talked to your grandmother earlier and she agreed with me: You finally crossed the line one time too many with the dishonorable way you murdered my sister. **She's disowned you and you're exiled from your village.** "

This was a lie, of course, but Kasumi wanted to provoke a reaction from Shampoo.

...

...

 _A few miles away, near the bridge by the canal, the body of a dwarfish, grey-haired old woman in foreign robes floated face-down in the water. A gnarled staff lay on the shore furthest from downtown Nerima. It had been broken in half..._

...

...  
Shampoo became visibly upset at this news but held her ground.

"I also shared an old Western saying with Cologne earlier today. Have you heard of the proverb, 'An eye for an eye'? She's wiped her hands clean of you. Your fate is MY decision. You took my sister's life so I'm taking yours now, WARRIOR BITCH!"

Shampoo laughed. "You no is warrior... Make Shampoo really scare in boots!"

"IT'S SHAKE IN YOUR BOOTS, YOU IDIOT!" Kasumi gave the Chinese girl an unsettling smile. "Before I wipe that smile off your face for good, I'll share a little secret with you: Akane wasn't the original heir to the Tendo Anything Goes School... I WAS!"

Kasumi dashed forward and yelled, "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" She pressed over a dozen pressure points on Shampoo before the other girl could react.

Helplessly paralyzed, Shampoo was stunned. "How learn move? Shampoo never see Kasumi practice!"

Kasumi smirked. "I've seen your 'Airen' fight and practice often enough with this move. It took me a few weeks to master it but the look on your face made the fire burns worth it!"

Kasumi walked around Shampoo taunting her. "Even before I came 'out of retirement,' I practiced in secret so my skills were never completely rusty... You gave me good reason to intensify my training and practice the hardest I have in a decade. I've done a lot of thinking since you killed my little sister. It's given me time to reflect and relearn a lot of what I was taught by my father as well as duplicate Ranma's moves. I've mastered many pressure points. If I had wanted, I could have pushed pressure points that would have made your heart explode or given you a fatal aneurysm. That's too good for you. It's too quick and merciful. **I WANT YOU TO SUFFER LIKE SHE DID!** "

Fear showed on Shampoo's face. Beads of sweat formed on her brow. "This not like you... You not cold killer."

Kasumi got close to Shampoo's face and sneered. "THINGS CHANGE WHEN A PUSHY BITCH MURDERS YOUR LITTLE SISTER! _ **Ukyo found that out the hard way!**_ "

Kasumi backed away from her captive and reached into pocket space where she withdrew two long objects.

Shampoo was stunned to see that Kasumi had mastered hidden weapons technique, too.

Kasumi smiled manically.

"Do you recognize these? They're the swords you used to stab my little sister. I think it's appropriate they're going to end your life, too!"

Kasumi plunged one sword into Shampoo's chest and stuck the girl into the wall behind her. She made sure to miss vital organs. She didn't want Shampoo to die right away.

Shampoo screamed briefly. She cried but kept her mouth shut. She would die stoically like a true warrior.

Kasumi held up a finger. "Hold on a moment... I wanted to show you something else!"

She walked to a table and retrieved a bag from underneath it. She brought the bag back to Shampoo and dumped the contents.

A completely unfeathered duck hit the floor. Its head was angled at an obscene angle. Its coke bottle glasses were cracked.

Shampoo gasped. Her potential savior had been disposed of in advance.

Kasumi smiled meanly. "I couldn't have him interrupting our fun..."

She roughly kicked Mousse's corpse to the side.

She stabbed the second sword into the floorboards.

Kasumi looked at the impaled girl in front of her. She put her hand on her chin.

"Hmmm... This doesn't quite work for me!"

Kasumi twisted the sword in Shampoo's gut and the younger girl screamed. Shampoo's tears flowed faster and more freely.

"That's much better now."

…

…

"You're not getting off easy today," Kasumi coldly stated to the stricken Amazon.

"When Ranma was around, you restrained yourself from using lethal force on my sister. He was the only reason you never killed her, wasn't he? It wouldn't have mattered to you even IF your own grandmother told you NOT to go after my little sister, right? RIGHT?"

Shampoo didn't answer her.

Kasumi grew red in the face. "Answer me, dammit, or I swear to you I will stretch your punishment out as long as I can! We'll be here the entire night if we have to so that I get an answer from at least one of you little sluts about why it was so important for you to brutalize and slaughter my little sister!"

"Sister – Akane – was obstacle! Airen would have been Shampoo's if not for violent girl. Shampoo – I – was desperate for Ranma's attention. Wanted to prove I was best choice but Akane always came between Airen and Shampoo. Akane no love Ranma... only wanted attention and status. Shampoo saw how she treated Airen in private. That not way lover treats beloved... Never understand why Ranma stay with her. On this, Spatula Girl... Ukyo – and I – agree!"

"Ranma NEVER loved ANY of you! HE LOVED ME!" the older girl growled. "The only reasons we never got together were because of all the stupid entangling agreements our parents made and your idiotic Amazon laws! He was afraid that what happened to Akane could have happened to me!"

Shampoo shook her head. "No, no! Law very clear about non-combatants! Only go after Akane and Ukyo since they warriors..."

Kasumi lost her patience with the girl and shot spittle at her as she roared into her face.

" **And yet you brought explosives and sharp weapons into my home during the first wedding attempt! Ranma's mother and I were almost killed a few times by the stupidity of yourself and Ukyo!** "

For the first time, the Amazon showed regret. "Not proudest moment... I so sorry Airen's mother and you almost hurt. Didn't want Ranma to make mistake but not thinking..."

Kasumi relaxed. "It doesn't matter anymore... The next time I see him, I'll kill him myself. He ran out on his obligations and my family paid for that."

"No! No! Please don't-!" Shampoo begged before Kasumi hit another pressure point and silenced the girl for good.

Kasumi smiled pleasantly at the paralyzed girl. "I accept your apologies and concern for Ranma but I'm well past the point of total forgiveness. I still intend to collect on the blood debt owed to my family.

"I don't have time to waste matching every indignity you inflicted on my little sister but trust me beautiful is the last thing they'll call you after I'm through with you!"

...

...

Kasumi spent what seemed like hours beating the hell out of Shampoo but in truth it was only minutes thanks to her mastery of the Chestnut Fist. When she was satisfied that the pattern of bruises on the younger girl's face matched what she'd seen on Akane's battered body, she stopped.

Shampoo knew that even if she could move the damage Kasumi had inflicted on her crippled her ability to fight back. She was hurt too much. She could barely see the Tendo girl out of her swollen eyes. Her entire body felt like one big bruise. She realized far too late that she and Ukyo had gone too far the last time they attacked Akane. Their mutual hatred for the spoiled, arrogant Tendo heir had sealed all their fates. It was ironic that she was dying at the hands of the last person she thought would kill her.

She realized that she still loved Ranma in her own way. She hoped Kasumi would NEVER find him. She hoped for his sake that he wouldn't fatally underestimate Kasumi like she, Ukyo, and Mousse had if his path DID cross Kasumi's again. Maybe the rest of them deserved what Kasumi was giving them now but Ranma hadn't done anything to deserve the fate Kasumi promised him as far as Shampoo was concerned.

...

...

Kasumi withdrew the sword from Shampoo's gut and tossed it to the side. She tapped another pressure point to release the paralysis on the Amazon's vocal cords. She retrieved the unused second sword from the floorboards.

Kasumi rudely bent Shampoo at the waist.

Shampoo grunted in pain from the abrupt movement.

Kasumi smiled like a joker. "In some cultures, they have a tradition of honoring a last request – if it's within reason. Is there one last thing you want before I carry out your sentence?"

The battered girl wish she were facing Kasumi with her red eyes. She wept, "Please... No kill Ranma!"

Kasumi stared for several tense moments before she started giggling. The giggling grew into manic laughter that was the furthest thing from the musical, tinkling laughter the formerly-gentle young woman was known for.

Kasumi wiped the tears from her eyes as her laughter settled. "I'm sorry but that's one request I simply refuse to honor. I already made a promise to avenge my family honor but thank you for one last laugh. You're a funny girl after all!"

Shampoo's blood chilled. She might have sealed Ranma's fate with her last words. "No! No! Please don't—!"

Kasumi tapped a point on Shampoo's back and the girl's words were choked out.

She cleared her throat. "That's enough of that...

"This is a gruesome way to end our lesson but it's appropriate. I'm sure a 'great warrior' like you has heard this saying – ' **LIVE BY THE SWORD, DIE BY THE SWORD!'** "

She brought down the second sword on the Chinese girl's neck and cleaved her head off. Shampoo screamed silently before the sword dissected her head from her neck. The Amazon's head hit the floor with a sick thud. The paralysis on the remainder of the headless body wore off and the torso collapsed to the ground.

Kasumi rudely kicked the body away from her with a disgusted look on her face. She retrieved the first sword and broke it over her knee along with the second sword. She threw the pieces by the body.

She picked up the head by its long locks of hair and headed out the door. She stopped by a dumpster. She raised Shampoo's face and stared at it. "If you had used your head while you were living, you wouldn't have lost it!" she snarled.

She smashed the dead girl's ruined face into a brick wall with a disgusted look. There were sickening cracks of noise as the nose was smashed and teeth were cracked. She tossed the bruised head into the dumpster carelessly and left Nerima for good...

...

...

A small part of Kasumi was repulsed by what she did to Ukyo and Shampoo but she didn't kid herself: the law wouldn't have punished either girl despite their obvious guilt. There had been witnesses to their assault on Akane and no other female martial artists fit their descriptions. The girls escaped punishment from the authorities by back-door deals made with connected people. The two would only face justice after she took it upon herself to discipline them... _for good_.

What she did wouldn't bring her family back but she at least received some measure of satisfaction in knowing her little sister's rivals wouldn't get away with her murder, either.

As much as she hated the parents for their roles in the engagement debacle, she decided to let the elder Saotomes go. She really didn't blame them directly for Akane's death. She felt the same for the rivals despite their permanent roles as meddlers in the affairs of Ranma and Akane – and the Tendo family, for that matter. She had only 'removed' Mousse because he would have protected Shampoo. She killed Cologne for letting her vile grand-daughter run loose in Japan.

She thought back on Nabiki's last recorded words. Ranma HAD failed them. He hadn't been there to protect Akane from those two bitches.

More importantly, he had told Kasumi in his last letter that he loved her but he had tossed her to the side and moved on in life without her. The little coward hadn't told her in person that he loved her before she was left behind. She might have been able to forgive him for what happened to Akane if he'd taken her with him.

That last bit of thoughtlessness on his part was the straw that broke the camel's back. Ranma _**was**_ the selfish, self-centered jerk her little sister had claimed he was all along. To honor her little sister and remember his failure to protect her, she took Akane's name and reversed it. Kasumi Tendo was dead; long live Enaka!

...

...

When she had begun training intensively again the month before she confronted Ukyo, Kasumi had been surprised by what she remembered. It took her three weeks to master the Amaguriken but she had done it without help. The increase in speed from learning that move alone had increased her reflex reaction at least eight-fold. It was child's play snatching Ukyo's mini-spatula out of the air. The okonamiyaki chef never had a chance against her!

Her rediscovered martial arts ability also made her angry at her father. The whiny man-child jerk really had held her back in the home. Her martial arts potential had been untapped because he was satisfied with her as his house slave. She could have been so much more for those past ten years. Her natural ability to learn was much greater than Akane's. Spoiled, impatient, temperamental Akane just couldn't learn to do anything well besides breaking bricks. It was pathetic how little Akane advanced in a decade. Kasumi knew so much more than her even a decade ago!

Kasumi should have been the Tendo heir all along. She should have been the one engaged to Ranma; she had been the only one in the house who appreciated how special he was. To everyone else, he was a resource to be taken advantage of or a toy to abuse. It was such a waste when her father doted on her little sister to the exclusion of his other daughters and couldn't see the obvious: he was too busy over-compensating for the failures in his obligations to his other daughters by feeding the ego and delusions of the least-talented of the three of them.

It wasn't entirely true that Soun overlooked her; he _had_ been over-protective of _her._ In retrospect, Kasumi had to admit her father had been such a condescending prick to her! It was funny that Akane was under constant attack by those bitches – she had been killed on the way to school(!) – but Kasumi couldn't go on class trips because he was afraid for her safety?! The best thing about him being dead was that he could no longer hold her back.

She would show them all... She would show her dead father what an idiot he had been holding her back. She had proven to Ukyo, Shampoo, and Happosai that she wasn't to be taken lightly any longer. If she ever ran across Ranma again, she would show him that he wasn't the ultimate Anything Goes student and master. She had never once entertained thoughts of fighting him but that had been before he broke her heart. The next time they met, she vowed to break his body the way that deluded, idiotic Ryoga Hibiki never could... _Ranma had better be prepared to die for real!_

...

...

It was destiny that Kasumi found the cavern with the mysterious being who sent Ranma to that galaxy far, far away. She had felt drawn to go in that direction since she threw her first ki blast after discovering Nabiki's lifeless body.

Through a series of unlikely circumstances, she came to the attention of The Emperor. He saw in her another tool to use to root out pesky Jedi and a potential replacement for his ambitious, physically broken pupil. Palpatine was aware that Vader plotted against him. Occupying Vader's time with training this young woman would take his mind off plotting against The Emperor and obsessing over his son.

It was 50-50 that they might be able to turn Skywalker to the Dark Side. Ranma was a wild card and the Sith Lords knew little about him. When the young woman indicated Ranma was a person from her past, that sealed the deal for Palpatine. The sadness and anger in her was a reflection of what had been in Anakin when he was turned. She was the perfect tool to deal with Saotome.

The Kasumi Ranma loved had briefly resurfaced during their duel at Cloud City. He unfortunately could not take her back with him; he could only save one friend and that friend was Luke. Kasumi once again felt abandoned and hardened her heart against him. She immersed herself deeper into studies of Sith lore and trained harder in her Force abilities. The next time she met Ranma, she swore she would not weaken. He wasn't going to get another chance to disappoint her...


	3. Chapter 3

This spins out of otakufanatic's Star Wars ½ = s/2411159/1/Starwars-12

*I DID NOT publish this until I asked permission from otakufanatic.*

I would never have felt comfortable publishing this without getting the okay from the original author...

This continues Ranma's journey into the original Star Wars saga... Yes, this is his part in Episode VI, aka "Return of the Jedi."

...

…

…

 **Ranma Star Wars: Return of the Tomboy**

Episode VI-II (ver 6.2)

...

...

 **Chapter 3 – Final words with the Green Guy... and Enaka Strikes Back**

...

...

Luke and Ranma returned to Dagobah half a day after their adventures on Tatooine for one last chat with Yoda...

Luke was dressed in what was essentially a black version of his Tatooine clothing. Ranma's outfit was much the same but the top was red with black cuffs and black piping down the sleeves.

As they entered Yoda's hut, they could see the Jedi Master had fallen weak and looked decades older than the last time they saw him. The Master seemed to be pleased to see them and 'ah'd' when he saw their clothing. It had been decades since the last new Jedi had appeared! The hope of the revival of the Jedi lay with these two.

They were surprised to hear the old Jedi Master tell them that they had learned all they really needed to learn. He had nothing important left to teach them.

The ancient Jedi slowly walked to his bed and draped his blankets over him. He seemed weary and barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Luke, you must beware of The Emperor... Do not underestimate his power, or suffer your Father's fate you will.

"You must both be wary of your feelings about your loved ones or entangle you they will and fall to the Dark Side you may.

"Luke, there is another Sky... walk... er..."

The old master vanished after his last breath. Only his blankets remained in his tiny bed.

Ranma heard Yoda's whisper and figured out his message. Luke looked as if he had struggled to hear those last words and missed them.

As the saddened young men stepped out of Yoda's hut and made their way to their fighters, they were interrupted by the spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Obi-Wan informed Luke about Yoda's last message. "The other he spoke of is your twin sister."

"... Leia," Luke and Ranma said at the same time.

Obi-Wan repeated the same warning Yoda gave to Luke and Ranma and called Ranma aside to speak to him personally.

"If you try to save your friend, you will put yourself at great risk. She is consumed by her anger and despair... If you try to engage her in a calm conversation, you will fail. Her skills are nearly the equal of your own and you must be on your guard at all times."

"How will I save her?" Ranma asked.

"Unfortunately, you must be cruel. You must push her past her limits and remind her of what happened and why. She must be exhausted emotionally and physically. I see no other way you will get through to her, otherwise."

"What you ask... is difficult. She's someone I care for very much. She's suffered so much, I don't have it in my heart to put her through all that again -!"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Then, you will fail... You will be forced to destroy her to save yourself and your friends."

Ranma nodded.

"I must give you and Luke one final warning my friend: do NOT underestimate The Emperor. He is a Force user of the highest degree. If you do not approach him as your worst enemy, you will not survive your meeting with him..."

...

...

The two Jedi split up after they left Dagobah. Luke returned to the Rebel fleet. Ranma made a detour to visit his mother on the planetoid of Bon Motha IV. The main settlement of the planetoid was located in one of the large craters that was covered by a forcefield. The forcefield allowed ships to travel in and out of it but kept the artificially generated atmosphere from escaping into space.

Ranma visited with Nodoka for a few hours. They had an early morning meal and got caught up with each other's lives. His mother had become part of the underground Rebel network and helped coordinate secret deliveries of supplies and food to the Rebellion. Prior to her personal involvement in the Rebellion, she had been given a stipend and place to live because of her son, one of the great heroes of the Rebellion.

Nodoka had crossed over from Nerima years ago. She had followed her son's path to that mysterious cavern shortly after Kasumi disappeared from Nerima for good. She had reached her son after the Bespin incident. She was very proud of his record and saw the Jedi as another incarnation of the ancient samurai. She had even replaced the family honor blade with a customized lightsaber which she DID know how to use.

" _It's a shame," Ranma thought. "Mom COULD have been a great Jedi. She has a natural ability with the lightsaber. It's funny how clumsy she was with the katana back in Nerima!"_

Nodoka repeated her story of her encounter with Kasumi whom she had not seen since she herself left Nerima. She had encountered Kasumi on the road and felt lucky to survive that meeting!

She had never seen her niece like that before! She hadn't heard of the sad tale of the last days of the Tendo family until her path crossed Kasumi's.

Kasumi reacted rather violently to Genma who was with Nodoka at the time. She easily knocked Genma out and stunned Nodoka with her violence.

Nodoka was very nervous and careful in her language around Kasumi. She sympathized with the girl and realized the tragic mistakes the Saotome and Tendo parents had made. She admitted the engagement had been a mistake and saw the nasty look on Kasumi's face after she talked about the crush Ranma had on Kasumi.

At that moment, Nodoka became very concerned about her son's safety and went after him to warn him about Kasumi. It was too late for her to give him the news about Kasumi but nonetheless mother and son had a happy reunion shortly after his duel with Kasumi at Cloud City.

Nodoka had left Genma behind. Their marriage, she realized, had been over for years. There was no emotional attachment left and yet she had begged for Kasumi to spare him and the upset Tendo girl had granted him mercy. Nodoka made sure Genma was safely in recuperation before she left him for good...

...

...

Ranma left in his A-wing minutes before another sinister vehicle arrived at the planetoid. A decades-old, customized vehicle – legacy of the Republic era prior to the Clone Wars – landed in the same port Ranma had just left. The vehicle looked like a relative of Vader's own customized TIE fighter but was far older. The Sith Infiltrator had once belonged to Vader's predecessor, Darth Maul. Now, it belonged to Enaka.

Enaka exited her vehicle dressed more casually in violet robes. It was the closest to a dress she'd worn in years. For now, she was lightly made up and carried her weapon concealed beneath her robes. Her hair was up in a bun. She wore an outer cloak of lighter violet in place of the black hooded cloak she normally wore to obscure her facial features. Enaka took off to look for Nodoka and found her in a cafe near the outskirts of the largest settlement on the planetoid.

She found Nodoka sipping what appeared to be tea.

"Oh my, Saotome-san, fancy meeting you here!"

Nodoka smiled nervously at her. "H-h-hello, Dear! It's been a while since we last met."

Enaka smiled eerily. "I was in the area and decided I must stop by and catch up on old times."

Enaka slid into the booth and sat across from her erstwhile aunt.

"Oh my, I know you're part of the Rebel Alliance. Don't lie to me, Nodoka," she said with a pleasant smile that reminded her aunt of a shark. "I also know your son was here recently... I can feel it!"

Enaka continued to talk to her Auntie like the old Kasumi but her pleasant tones could not disguise the underlying menace in her speech.

"And what if he was still here, Dear? What were you going to do about that?"

"I thought we'd have a little talk between – 'Old Friends.' That's what we all are here, right, Saotome-san?" Enaka shot a nasty smile that chilled Nodoka's bones.

Nodoka managed to keep her nerves and talked to her niece as if they were back in Nerima. "It's all right if you call me, Auntie, Kasumi..."

Enaka's eyes flared in anger. She dropped her Kasumi-like tones and talked like the angry woman she was. Her bitter tone was unmistakable. "Don't call me that, Nodoka... That name means NOTHING to me anymore! I haven't been her for over four years! If you must call me something, call me Enaka."

Nodoka noted her cold tone was not unlike Nabiki. Unlike Nabiki, Enaka was freely showing her anger. It was menacing and not at all like the 'slight disapproval' the formerly gentle woman expressed in the past.

"Enaka...? Oh my!" Nodoka recognized the significance of the name change right away! She also recognized the name of the Imperial agent from Rebel intel reports, too. Her niece had changed a lot more than she had guessed. She felt a deep sadness for her and her lost innocence. She was reminded of what Kasumi had been like on the road outside of Nerima four years ago.

Enaka maintained her menacing visage. "'Oh my,' indeed. My new name is my personal reminder of HIS failure to protect HER and HIS cowardice in leaving Kasumi behind. He left both of us, so I abandoned my old self... It would be to your benefit – and your continued safety and health – to remember NOT to judge me by the old doormat you knew as Kasumi Tendo."

Nodoka abandoned her fear and caution and let her compassion for the younger woman show. "I never thought you were a doormat, Dear. I always thought you were such a nice person. I felt bad about your circumstances and wished you could have had a normal childhood. I never understood why your father kept you in that house and didn't encourage you to go out and live your own life.

"I frankly didn't understand why you weren't engaged to my son, either. As spirited as your little sister was, she was never a good match for him..."

The Sith apprentice maintained her cold demeanor. "What I wanted didn't matter... SHE was pledged to him and he was supposed to protect her! He walked out ON US and abandoned her to her fate."

Nodoka shook her head slowly. She spoke gently to Enaka like the concerned mother figure she was. "You know that's not true... Ranma was in an impossible situation your fathers created for him and they never listened! I wish I had been stronger, I wish I had said more, and stepped in sooner but I came in very late and I wasn't aware of all they had done... I was a trusting idiot and believed those foolish men instead of listening to you kids... I wish very much the engagements had been ended before anyone had been seriously hurt. Your little sister didn't deserve what happened to her. I do wish you would let go of your anger and sadness. You could still have a happy life if you did.

"Believe me when I say this – there isn't a day that Ranma doesn't regret what happened and he's very concerned about you. He never stopped caring..."

 _Enaka thought to herself of Nodoka, "She looks so much like him... It was a mistake to come here..."_

Enaka looked like her resolve to hate Ranma was breaking. Her tone became more gentle like Kasumi had been before the Nerima incident. "I wish I could believe that..."

Nodoka nodded slowly and spoke more gently. "Believe it... He doesn't want to fight you. You've both been hurt so much and the last person he ever wanted to argue with or fight with was you. You made that house a home for him for almost three years. He doesn't want to lose what was the best part of living in that home for him. He's loved you for a long time, Kasumi, and he STILL does... He told me that before he left a while ago."

 _Enaka thought with an inner voice like her old self, "Oh, dear! Do we still have a chance of being happy together? Do I NOT have to kill him after all?"_

Enaka didn't realize she had vocalized most of that thought and Nodoka clearly heard, "Do we still have a chance of being happy together? Do I NOT have to kill him after all?" She saw Kasumi's face tear up.

Nodoka believed she was on the verge of getting through to Enaka. She could see Enaka's anger breaking and what she felt was regret, perhaps even joy(?) showing through when disaster hit...

"Where the hell am I? This is all your fault, Ranma!"

...

...

The cafe wall exploded in the center and crumbled. Nodoka was hit by flying wall debris and knocked unconscious. Enaka saw her aunt knocked unconscious and became furious. She didn't bother to check her to see if she was okay. She was far too mad to think clearly.

"Those idiots from Nerima will NEVER stop popping up and bothering me and hurting people around me until I KILL them all!" Enaka fumed.

She jumped through the hole in the wrecked wall and marched up to Ryoga and glared at him.

"Do you EVER think before you stomp through someone's yard and destroy their wall?" Enaka snarled.

"K-k-kasumi, what are you doing here?" Ryoga said with a clueless look.

Enaka glowered at him. "I was talking to someone before you bulldozed a wall – AGAIN! – and hurt them! I don't even know if she's dead... Do you EVER THINK before you smash things?!"

Ryoga scratched the back of his head. "Heh heheh eheheh."

Enaka pointed at Nodoka.

"She's Ranma's mother, YOU IDIOT! If I weren't already going to kill Ranma, myself, he would probably hurt YOU at the very least for what you just did!"

Ryoga exclaimed with shock, "Ranma's mother?! Is Ranma around?!"

Enaka rolled her eyes. "It's a large galaxy, Ryoga! He could be ANYWHERE! But, no, he's not here now. She," Enaka pointed at Nodoka once more, "almost convinced me to give up my quest for vengeance but you've just reminded me WHY that isn't an option!"

Ryoga looked stupidly at her... He didn't know what she was talking about.

"BECAUSE OF YOU IDIOTS MY ENTIRE FAMILY'S DEAD! Akane, Nabiki, AND Father ARE GONE!" she yelled at him.

Ryoga became crestfallen. "Akane's... dead?!" he whispered sadly.

Enaka nodded. "You got it right in one try, Hibiki! Bravo for you!" She felt as if she were talking to the biggest idiot of the galaxy. He probably wasn't far from it, she thought!

"H-h-h-h-how?"

She growled in exasperation, "How else do you think!? Ranma's two other 'main' fiancées, Ukyo and Shampoo, double-teamed her and attacked her on the way to school over four years ago! Where have you been, Hibiki?!"

Enaka placed hands on her hips. "I forgot who I'm talking to... You're the man who couldn't find the way to his own ass if he was given a map!"

"Hey!" Ryoga said with an outraged look.

...

...

 _Enaka thought to herself, "I didn't find Ranma... I know that I WILL soon again meet with Ranma... However, I think I can amuse myself with this jerk for a while before I get back to my lord and master."_

Enaka smiled meanly. "It's amazing anyone EVER thought you were a match for Ranma let alone worthy of my little sister!"

"Hey! I'm BETTER than Ranma and I could have made Akane happy! Why are you acting like this, Kasumi?! I'd expect this kind of behavior from one of the other girls! Maybe Nabiki, Ukyo, or Shampoo but NOT you!"

Enaka arched an eyebrow. "The BOY who disguised himself as a pig and crept into my little sister's room to sleep with her is wondering why I disrespect him?!"

Ryoga said nervously, "H-h-h-how did you know?"

Enaka shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I was NEVER as oblivious as I seemed, P-chan! Unlike my sisters, I NOTICED the bandanna and the distinct lack of direction the little black piggy had right away. It wasn't difficult for me to put two and two together! I never said anything because my father ASKED me to keep quiet about you! He did this in a futile attempt to make Ranma jealous enough to take his engagement with Akane more seriously!"

Enaka's irritation showed. "Much as I miss her, my little sister really was an idiot where you're concerned. Sweet, innocent Ryoga – you make me want to vomit! You, who abused our hospitality multiple times and barged in where you weren't wanted! You're just as bad as the girls who killed her! And you're just as guilty as Ranma was of letting her die! You weren't there to protect her, either, and I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

Ryoga was visibly shaken by Enaka's accusations. "Kasumi, I'm sorry, but you know about my directional problems..."

"I WON'T ACCEPT YOUR EXCUSES! AND MY NAME IS NOT KASUMI, DAMMIT! IT HASN'T BEEN FOR FOUR YEARS! Call me, Enaka... That is the last name you'll hear – before you die today!"

Ryoga was surprised by Enaka's screaming and the denunciation of her old name. He didn't see her fist move before he felt the impact with his chest knocking the air out of him and blasting him into the middle of the forcefield-covered crater.

Enaka started walking towards Ryoga. She threw off her cloak and tossed her lightsaber into it. She smirked as she approached Ryoga.

"I'll make things fairer for you," she declared. "Since you don't have a weapon to match mine, I'll fight you hand-to-hand. It won't make a difference in the end but at least the combat will be longer. You might actually make me break a sweat."

Ryoga protested, "I don't fight girls!"

Enaka arched an eyebrow and laughed. "Really?! You fought Ranma's girl-form even though she was MUCH weaker than you and you certainly had no problems dealing with Ukyo or Shampoo when you had to! Don't forget how casually you destroyed property all around Nerima while you fought Ranma. You didn't give a damn about ALL the people you put in danger – INCLUDING women – with all the weapons you threw at Ranma and the granite and concrete you blew apart with the Bakusai Tenketsu! That shrapnel wounded more than a few persons – including women!"

Ryoga was speechless. He couldn't argue against what she just said.

Enaka giggled. "You better make up your mind, Hibiki-san, and decide to defend yourself before I tear you apart!"

Ryoga shook his head. "I won't do this!"

"Fine..." Enaka frowned. "I DID warn you."

...

...

Enaka charged him and punched him hard again. She executed a fierce knee strike that launched him high into the air. She jumped up into the air, locked her hands together, and slammed him hard into the ground.

Ryoga was stunned by how hard she hit. He had never been hit this hard by any girl – aside from Ranma's cursed form. Kasumi was the last person he'd expect to fight him... He reluctantly put his mind into the fight.

Ryoga got up and charged her. He punched at her and she casually sidestepped his punch. His fist whizzed by her face and she glared at him... She smirked at him before she savagely uppercut him.

Ryoga landed on his back. He flipped back up and spit blood out of his mouth

Enaka smiled meanly. "How does it feel to be humbled by yet another master of Anything Goes, Pig-Boy?"

Ryoga shouted, "I wouldn't know! You haven't beaten me yet! And Ranma never DID beat me, either!"

Enaka smirked smugly at him. "History says otherwise..."

Ryoga shook his head slowly. His head-shaking grew faster and he yelled with outrage, "Never, never, never! I will NEVER be defeated by Ranma or some girl masquerading as a martial arts master!"

Enaka kept smiling and calmly stated, "I'll just have to make you eat those words... After I feed your teeth to you!"

She charged him once again. She moved so fast that he only saw her after-images. She zipped around him in circles before stopping and yelling "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

Ryoga was stunned that she knew one of Ranma's signature moves. He was even more shocked that she did it so well. He felt every punch on a singular point on his chest.

Enaka stopped punching him and he fell onto his knees. His palms hit the ground and he held his head up before he convulsed and threw up his last meal – with a bit of blood mixed into his vomit.

Enaka smirked. Ryoga stood up quickly and launched a Shi Shi Hokodan. Enaka was genuinely surprised and knocked into the far wall of the crater.

She moved out of the imprint of her body in the crater wall. "You're finally starting to take this fight seriously..."

She smiled meanly again before she charged him again at high speed. Ryoga saw her and blasted the ground in front of him with the Bakusai Tenketsu expecting her to be pelted with crater shrapnel. Instead, shrapnel and pebbles were thrown back at him at high speed.

She reappeared at his side "Surprised?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

Enaka rapidly punched his jaw and knocked him into the crater wall again. He made an even deeper indentation in wall than she did.

Ryoga flexed muscles and blew out of indentation. He was starting to feel more than a little pain. Enaka didn't seem to be holding back on her punches. He had a bad feeling that she was just playing with him and started to get worried for the first time.

...

...

Ryoga launched a double Shi Shi Hokodan and was surprised to see her NOT dodge the powerful ki blasts.

Ryoga expected her to sail into crater wall but was shocked and felt fear now.

Enaka appeared unharmed and her clothing not even scratched.

Enaka had that same mean smile on her face. "It's just simple ki absorption... It's an easy enough technique to master if you put the time in to learn it."

She giggled. "You boys have such uniquely egotistical names for your original attacks so I thought I'd give my own ki blast attack a presumptuous name."

Enaka thrust her hands forward and yelled out, "Yamaneko Goringu!" ('wildcat goring')

Her ki blast struck Ryoga and not only pummeled him but left deep scratches along his side and arms.

Enaka nodded, "A ki blast can do a lot more than just toss you about or burn you..."

She tsked. "You're really beginning to disappoint and bore me, P-chan."

Enaka extended her arms, palms up. In a mocking tone she asked, "Where's this unbeatable ultimate attack you always brag about?"

 _Ryoga grimaced. The ki cuts really stung! Ryoga thought to himself, "If she wants it, she'll get it! There's not much else I have that could take her out..."_

Enaka approached Ryoga and stopped some distance from him. Ryoga was puzzled by why she did this. She was in perfect position to be blasted away!

Ryoga stopped questioning her actions. He drew up all the ki he could muster and unleashed his Perfect Shi Shi Hokodan. The blast wave went up and through the forcefield covering crater and came down.

Enaka looked at the green blast wave rising up and falling down. "Oh my, that's impressive... Still, I wonder if it's enough!" She smirked and her eyes twinkled mischief at the Lost Boy.

Her nonchalance concerned Ryoga. _"She's going to be blown away and she seems pleased about it?"_

The 'perfect blast wave' came down and scattered crater dust all over the area. Ryoga saw Enaka's body 'consumed' by the wave. It appeared as a shadowy figure before disappearing.

Ryoga thought she was killed. However, after the dust settled, she stood there unaffected by blast. His eyes bugged out and he gasped.

...

...

Enaka examined at her nails. "Oh my...! I think I broke a nail during the fight. I guess you did do some damage after all, P-chan. Still, I thought you'd accomplish a lot more besides stirring up dust!"

Ryoga sweated. His fear was palpable. Enaka felt that fear and smiled meanly.

She looked at the time piece on her wrist communicator. "Oh my... I'm so disappointed... That was less than four minutes. I thought you would hold out longer!"

She sighed. "Oh dear, if you have nothing else left to show, I guess I'll end this after another demonstration. I DID master all of Ranma's moves – including the Hiryu Shoten Ha and perfected some variations of them... However, they're quite messy and you've damaged enough property today. We'll just do something basic that gets the point across!"

She extended her right hand and pulled it into fist. Ryoga felt like his body was being gripped by an invisible giant hand. Enaka raised her closed fist and thrust it quickly into the sky. Ryoga followed suit and went outside the atmospheric shielding. Enaka counted to thirty before she brought her fist down and Ryoga plummeted back to the crater floor and crashed with a loud WHAM.

Ryoga lay down on his chest. He gasped for air. His skin was mottled, capillaries were burst, and blood was visible in his eyes and the upper layers of his skin.

Enaka shook her head with a look of concern. "Oh, dear... You look like such a mess. We must get you cleaned up and prepared for dinner."

Ryoga looked at her with confusion.

He couldn't think clearly. He felt pain everywhere!

"D-dinner?" he gasped.

Enaka giggled. "Oh my, you're not going to be a dinner guest. You're the main course!"

She smiled unsettlingly at him as she spoke matter-of-factly, "Before I send you on your way to Hell, remember to say hello to my sisters for me! I'm sure Akane will be VERY happy to see you, Ryoga!"

She telekinetically lifted the Lost Boy once more with her right hand clasped into a fist. She positioned her left hand, also clenched into a fist, over her right hand. She made an abrupt twisting motion with her left hand. A sharp crack was heard and his head hung obscenely. Enaka looked back at the cafe and telekinetically retrieved a pitcher of water.

Enaka put her finger to her chin. "I always was curious about whether the curses were active or not after the victims died..."

She telekinetically poured cold water on Ryoga and he shrunk into P-chan.

Enaka smiled. "I guess that answers that question."

She picked up the pig by his bandanna but left his clothing on the crater floor. She retrieved her cloak and lightsaber. She dumped off the pig corpse at the cafe and recommended the chef roast the pig and prepare him for a sweet and sour dish. She urged him NOT to clean or cook the pig in hot water...

Before Enaka left, she checked in on Nodoka. Nodaka was lightly injured but otherwise safe and sent to a wellness center. Enaka left a video message in a cheery tone that said, "We must do this again sometime. Stay out of trouble, Nodoka-san. Perhaps next time we won't be interrupted by little pigs..."

...

...

As soon as she could, Nodoka sent off a message to Ranma about Enaka and the fate of Ryoga. Ranma hung his head in his room aboard the Rebel flagship. He hoped he could stop Enaka before she killed yet another person they knew...


	4. Chapter 4

This spins out of otakufanatic's Star Wars ½ = s/2411159/1/Starwars-12

*I DID NOT publish this until I asked permission from otakufanatic.*

I would never have felt comfortable publishing this without getting the okay from the original author...

This continues Ranma's journey into the original Star Wars saga... Yes, this is his part in Episode VI, aka "Return of the Jedi."

...

…

...

 **Ranma Star Wars: Return of the Tomboy**

Episode VI-II (ver 6.2)

...

...

 **Chapter 4 – Interludes and Dark Reunions**

...

...

Ranma arrived back at the Rebel fleet shortly after Luke. He said hello to his old Rogue Squadron mates before he made his way to the staff meeting room.

It was a desperate, complicated plan but there didn't seem to be any alternative if the Rebellion wanted to deal a decisive, crippling blow to the Empire AND destroy the new Death Star.

A strike team would have to go down to Endor and destroy the shield generators for the battle station otherwise there would be no point in sending the Rebel Fleet to Endor. The Imperials had learned from the mistakes of the original Death Star and the new shield would keep out ALL ships – including 'snub' fighters.

A direct attack on the Death Star would be possible only after the shield generators on Endor were destroyed. Only then could the Rebel fighter craft brave their way through the twisting internal passageways of the battle station and destroy it from within. The job of dealing the fatal blow to the station itself fell to the Gold and Red Squadrons under the respective commands of Lando Calrissian and Wedge Antilles. It was an insanely dangerous task and probably several orders of magnitude more difficult than destroying the original Death Star.

The Rebellion would need both luck AND The Force on their side to accomplish the task!

...

...

Despite a last minute attempt by Lando and Wedge to recruit the Jedi for their attack missions, both Ranma and Luke opted to go along with the ground assault team being sent to Endor. It might have seemed overkill to send both of them along with General Solo's team but they both knew their next encounters with the Sith wouldn't occur unless they went along with Solo's team.

...

...

It seemed as if the strike team wasn't more than five minutes away from the Rebel Fleet before they ran into problems. The security code needed to clear the shuttle bound for Endor through the shield was old and raised questions for the Death Star traffic controller. During the delay, both Luke and Ranma felt menacing disturbances in the Force. Both Jedi tried to withdraw their senses and evade detection but both knew it was already too late...

On board the Imperial flagship _Executor_ , Darth Vader made plans to go to the surface of Endor. Enaka followed close behind him with a knowing smile on her face. The next encounter with Ranma was not far off.

Vader ordered the controller to let the shuttle through and soon the small craft disappeared from their scopes into the atmosphere of Endor. Vader stared at the the shiny dot that disappeared into the background of the planet. Enaka patiently waited on her master before he turned and motioned for her to follow him to the shuttlebay.

...

...

Again, it seemed luck was against the Rebel ground assault team. Not more than a kilometer from the shuttle, the team encountered Imperial speeder biker scouts. There appeared to be two of them. As Han tried to flank them before they got away, he stepped on a fallen tree branch and it cracked loudly. Chewie and Han managed to subdue two biker scouts but a third sped away away on his speeder. Leia and Luke followed on a second speeder. Ranma cursed their bad luck but went after them in a third speeder.

Ranma soon lost his friends but at least he didn't encounter any Imperial patrols. He did feel a huge power spike in the Force and sped towards it. He settled his speeder a mile from the perimeter of a large landing platform. On the top of that platform, he saw a _Lambda-class_ shuttle. Two AT-AT's patrolled the grounds near the landing platform. Three scout walkers were parked near what looked like an armory. Ranma abandoned his camouflage helmet and started walking towards the origin of the power he felt. It felt like the power was emanating from the landing platform itself.

A quarter-mile away from his speeder, Ranma stopped. He felt someone behind him before the blaster nozzle poked his back.

"Hello, Ranma... Long time, no see!" the female voice said to him.

He put his hands up in the air.

A squadron of Imperial stormtroopers surrounded him. He put his hands up and they removed his blaster and lightsaber. One of the troopers turned him around to face Enaka. She smirked at him with her DL-44 blaster aimed in his face.

"You and your friend broadcast your landing before it happened... You would have lived longer if you had stayed onboard your flagship," she said smoothly.

Another trooper put manacles around his wrists.

Enaka smiled coldly at him.

"We have a while before the next shuttle leaves so why don't we make ourselves more comfortable in my parlor?"

...

...

The troops and Enaka marched Ranma off to an office located at the base of the platform. Enaka dismissed the troops and it was just her and Ranma sitting at a conference table in the middle of the room. They sat across from each other at opposite ends of the long table. Behind them was a three-dimensional display showing the Death Star in orbit around Endor. Literally hundreds of Imperial ships – mostly fighters were circling the moon in defense of the battle station.

She kept her blaster aimed at him. "So how's life treating you, Ranma? You know, I talked to your mother recently..."

"So I heard," Ranma admitted. "She said it was a... more pleasant talk than she expected. She felt heartbroken that she didn't quite get through to you. I wish she could have convinced you to give up your hate, to come back to us."

Enaka nodded. "She almost had me convinced but Hibiki-san in his usual oafish way reminded me why I left my old life behind!"

"Why?" Ranma looked almost grief-stricken. "Why did you have to KILL him? For all the rotten things he did, he still didn't deserve to die like that! Don't you have any compassion and mercy left in you?" he said with an anguished face.

"I was doing what you should have done a long time ago... Removing, as that Chinese bimbo would have said, an irritating 'obstacle.' Someone should have done that years ago! Perhaps you would have settled things amicably with my sister if he hadn't constantly interfered in your relationship! I know that I resented his presence after a while. 'Poor, innocent Ryoga!' What a contraction in terms, don't you think?" she said with an amused look.

Her look became grave.

"You're also forgetting that he injured your mother. She was fortunate she received no more than a bump on the head. You remember that he frequently endangered the lives of bystanders with the shrapnel from his breaking point attacks AND those razor-sharp bandannas he threw. He almost killed my little sister during one of your first fights at Furinkan, OR HAVE YOU CONVENIENTLY FORGOTTEN THAT?" She glared at him. "I have to admit, my little sister did make poor choices in defenders. I don't know who I resent more – you or **him!** "

Ranma sighed.

"Look, I had more reasons than just about anyone to hate Ryoga but he also did some good things. Yes, he was careless during his fights but he DID genuinely care about your sister. He helped me save her life more than a few times AND he listened to her AS A FRIEND. I would have felt fine letting him get together with Akane. He would NEVER have hurt her on purpose. Despite what he did as P-chan, he was NEVER malicious towards your sister and he DID NOT peep on her intentionally. If anything, he was even more shy around girls than I was!"

"Wow..." Enaka giggled. "And they said I was too forgiving and naive! Gullible, trusting Ranma. Have you forgotten the numerous occasions he threatened to kill you and almost succeeded?"

"He NEVER did follow through with those threats, Kasumi!"

Enaka glared at him when he said her old name.

He shook his head at her glare. While his mother's story of their meeting raised his hopes that he MIGHT be able to reach Kasumi, there was still so much hate and anger in her. He found it ironic that he was defending Ryoga's memory but he wanted her to realize she'd gone too far and made some erroneous assumptions about his fallen rival.

"I was in a vulnerable position more than a few times and Ryoga couldn't bring himself to kill me! He wasn't perfect and by no means the greatest follower of the [martial arts] code but **he wasn't a cold-blooded killer, either!** "

...

...

They stared at each other for several minutes.

Ranma looked sternly at Enaka.

"Why are you continuing this? You already killed everyone who was directly responsible for your little sister's death!"

Enaka gave him an unsettling smile. It was like Kodachi's manic grin. It was even more disturbing on the face of the formerly placid Tendo daughter.

"My master, Lord Sidious, made a convincing argument about security. Security is not attainable unless there is order. Order cannot happen with the presence of chaos.

"For the last seven years, YOU have been at the center of the chaos in my life. Before you came to Nerima, my life was quiet... My family was safe. AFTER you came, that's when the chaos erupted and danger came into my home.

"I was naive to believe that you would help us deal with it and would always be there to handle the danger. When you HAD to be there, you weren't, and MY FAMILY SUFFERED AT THE HANDS OF THE CHAOS YOU BROUGHT INTO MY HOME!" She spat spittle at his face.

" _She's close to being unhinged... I have to be careful around her. This is MUCH, MUCH worse than Akane's psychosis!" Ranma warned himself._

Ranma calmly answered her charges.

"I used to believe that nonsense, too... until I sat down and talked with a few rational people and we figured out that it WASN'T all my fault.

"If you want to blame anyone, blame our fathers! They made plenty of deals with unsavory people that blew up in their faces. The irresponsible, cowardly bastards expected other people to deal with the situations they started! On top of multiple engagement agreements with different families, they stole from some very dangerous people and their crimes followed them back to Nerima. I guess you've forgotten I defended the Dojo against people YOUR FATHER should have dealt with. You must have also forgotten that he was a weak man who DUMPED his responsibilities on his two oldest daughters AND me!

"My father was a piece of work, too. Besides screwing the Kuonjis out of their yattai, he left behind and embittered a six-year-old girl who was forced by her EQUALLY-DERANGED FATHER to grow up as a boy, too...

"And let's not forget the Amazons! My father ate the tournament prize and enraged Shampoo and it all went downhill from there. Cologne KNEW that Shampoo's claim on me was bogus but she let that mess go on, too, because she thrived off the chaos her grand-daughter and Mousse created in Nerima. The old witch actually thought her grand-daughter could capture my heart AND get me into their tribe as a god-damned breeding stud!

"You know I'm telling you the truth! Why are you blaming everything on me?"

Enaka's face showed her wavering conviction. Finally, the turmoil stopped and she smiled the same deadly smile she had used for years. She got up from her seat across the table and walked over and sat next to him. She holstered her blaster.

She unclipped his lightsaber from her belt and held it in front of her face. She scrutinized it and nodded with admiration on her face. "It's a nice weapon... excellent balance."

She activated the blue beam and held it between the two of them. She held it for several long seconds between the two of them. Ranma half-expected her to cut him down with it. She turned it off and clipped it back onto her belt.

"If I expected you to survive beyond the next day, I think I'd ask you to make my next weapon BUT that won't happen."

Ranma let the sadness show on his face. So many missed opportunities with her. If only ONE of them had been brave enough to tell the other how they felt before the situation in Nerima exploded! It was so unfair to both of them...

She raised an eyebrow. "Now, what's got you so sad now?" she asked like a mother talking to her young child.

"In hindsight, it's so obvious... The engagement was so screwed up. They wanted me to marry someone who didn't really care about me and treated me like a toy. No – that's not fair to Akane... All the girls were like that! There were people on all sides trying to push me and one or another of the girls together constantly... and three idiots regularly trying to beat the hell out of me over stuff I didn't start in the first place!"

He let his emotional guard drop and he teared up. "There were maybe three people on my side who actually listened to me. A local doctor, my mother, and the sweetest, prettiest girl I ever met."

He looked her in the eyes. "I didn't have dreams of my own. My father was so good at slamming his idiocy into me that I didn't think about much besides martial arts for over a decade! It was only after that first year in Nerima that I began to see that there was more to life than that. That's when I tried to turn things around at school and actually get something out of my education.

"That was after Saffron... after the first wedding attempt. That was after you started helping me with my homework and we started talking.

"It's funny... We seemed so different but underneath we were dealing with a lot of the same crap our fathers threw at us and neither of us were appreciated much at all for what we did for the ungrateful jerks. We were both taken for granted!"

He looked at her earnestly.

"That first year, I honestly thought you hated my guts and could care less if I dropped dead. You were so beautiful but seemed apathetic about what happened in that house. I didn't realize until we became friendly that the oblivious housewife was an act, your way of dealing with the craziness in your home and all the unfair things that happened in your life.

"If I had been given the time to get acquainted with the three of you before a choice had to be made, there is no way I would have chosen to be engaged to anyone but you. I think that would still have been true if I had gotten to know you under different circumstances."

Ranma thought he saw Enaka twitch but didn't press her. It was far too dangerous to leap on that notion in the enclosed space of the office.

"My worst fear – my nightmare – was that I would disappoint Kasumi and she'd hate me forever. I see now that the letter was a mistake... I should have talked to her in person. I was dumb again and my nightmare did come true.

"You're right... You're not Kasumi. The girl I loved has been dead for a long time..."

He bowed his head not wanting to look at her anymore.

She sat in his lap.

Enaka lifted his chin and kissed him roughly on the lips. She bit his lower lip lightly before she let him go.

She looked at him with a giddy face before her anger reappeared and she jumped off his lap. She slapped him in the face and snarled at him, "That's what you could have had if you hadn't been such a selfish, cowardly idiot!"

The defiant, never-say-die part of Ranma revived. He glared at her. "You're definitely NOT the girl I loved. She would NEVER have done that. She forgave a lot – perhaps too much – but she would NEVER have crossed the line you just did."

He growled, "You DO live up to your new name after all... BRAVO!"

Enaka looked wounded by his accusation. For a moment she doubted what she was doing and wanted to hug and apologize to Ranma but the moment was squelched by the beep of her communicator. She opened up a comm channel on the desk display.

"Yes, Lord Vader. All right... I'll bring him up."

Enaka smiled. "Today seems like a time of reunions. Father and son, ex-housemates."

Ranma snorted.

"Let's just get this over with... It's beginning to smell in here."

The glare he held on her would have cowed even her little sister. To her credit, she didn't show her nervousness but if she had less control than she did she would have cried.

Enaka pressed her communicator. The door to the office opened and Vader's personal squadron of stormtroopers escorted her and Ranma to the platform lift...


	5. Chapter 5

This spins out of otakufanatic's Star Wars ½ = s/2411159/1/Starwars-12

*I DID NOT publish this until I asked permission from otakufanatic.*

I would never have felt comfortable publishing this without getting the okay from the original author...

This continues Ranma's journey into the original Star Wars saga... Yes, this is his part in Episode VI, aka "Return of the Jedi."

…

…

...

 **Ranma Star Wars: Return of the Tomboy**

...

Episode VI-II (ver 6.2)

...

 **Chapter 5 – Enaka Vs Ranma**

...

...

The two Jedi were brought before The Emperor in his tower on the Death Star.

Vader presented his Master with their seized lightsabers. The wizened man placed their sabers on the hand rests of his chair and gazed upon the Jedi with a nasty grin.

He made them an offer – join him and he would complete their training. They could continue as Dark Jedi and when an opening became available he would elevate them to Sith lords. The alternative was death – such a waste for two young ones with such potential. The galaxy would be much better off if they worked with The Empire to maintain order.

Ranma snorted. "Under your rules, of course! You're no different than the old men back home... always getting somebody else to do your dirty work."

Luke turned The Emperor down as well.

The Emperor smiled showing his yellowed teeth. He directed his comments at Ranma. "It's called delegating responsibility my young apprentice. As for your feeble attempt to get under my skin, it won't work. And I assure you, if need be, I can back up my words with action."

Ranma looked doubtfully at Palpatine. He took a quick glance at Enaka and saw an emotionless face. Not even the waxy, serene smile she showed around the Dojo was present. It bugged him. _"What have I done to you, Kasumi?"_

He was too concerned about their predicament to wallow in despair. There were three Dark Side users against two Jedi – and two of those Dark Side users were fully trained Sith Lords. It would be suicide to try to take them all on without splitting them up. The Emperor was a huge wild card. He'd heard stories about his dark powers but nothing about his lightsaber prowess although there were rumors that he'd slaughtered at least five Jedi Masters who went to arrest him on Coruscant while he was Chancellor of the Republic.

He was fairly certain either Luke or he could counter Vader by himself but he was probably better equipped to deal with Enaka than Luke was. Luke had the upper hand with general use of the Force but Ranma was the better fighter as far as hand-to-hand combat was concerned. This time he was going to get that damn lightsaber away from her before she could slice him a dozen times. Odds were better that he could neutralize Enaka without having to kill her unarmed. He was going to save her whether she appreciated it or not!

...

...

The space battle went on and The Emperor mocked the Jedi. He declared the Rebel Fleet feeble and powerless against the firepower of his fully-armed, fully-operational battle station! The Death Star's super laser cannon started knocking off Rebel capital ships one by one. The Jedi stared in horror at the carnage taking place above Endor. Ranma looked back and saw Kasumi smile for the first time. She was smiling at the battle and the explosions.

He couldn't remain silent any longer. "Thousands of people are dying out there and you're smiling about it? What the hell happened to you, Kasumi? You used to cry whenever you saw a hurt animal by the side of the road! You treated all kinds of people when you saw that they were hurt. You never discriminated against them and never failed to give them help!"

Enaka walked up to him and backhanded him hard enough to knock him to the floor. She spoke to him in a controlled, angry voice. "You lost the privilege of speaking so familiarly to me over four years ago! Don't you dare to presume to tell me how I should feel! I was nice to many different people and what did it get me? Two of my houseguests ganged up on my little sister and SLAUGHTERED HER IN BROAD DAYLIGHT!"

Palpatine chuckled softly at the drama unfolding before him. He only wished he had some popcorn and soda with him. Live theater was so much better than recorded drama!

 _Vader remained impassive. He'd been a participant in events eerily similar to this nearly a quarter-century ago. He kept a firm hand on his son's shoulder to keep him from interfering in the discussion between the other two young ones._

Ranma got off the floor and wiped his bloody lip. He looked at Enaka sternly. "I feel bad about what happened to Akane but that was on those two girls AND Soun Tendo, NOT ME!... It wasn't your fault, either.

"One of my worst fears came true that day. I thought that at some point Akane would get into a situation where she was over-matched... and I wouldn't be there to help – OR she would refuse my help **like she did on numerous occasions**. I tried to help her but she NEVER calmed down enough or trusted me to train her properly. I told her NOT to look for fights with those two but she NEVER listened to me!

"It shouldn't be such a big surprise that she finally got in over her head... Those girls were NOT going to give her a free pass forever but she was too damn pig-headed to listen to anyone... **That was your father's fault in feeding her damn ego and not training her properly.**

" **Your sister was never raised to deal with reality!** She wouldn't accept that she wasn't the best martial artist in Nerima and your father never corrected that delusion!You know Soun cried if he saw her get so much as a bruise and she was NEVER well-conditioned. Oh, she could dish out pain but she sure as hell couldn't take it!

"What happened to her could have happened even if I HAD been there."

Enaka came up to him and attempted to hit him again as she screamed, "LIAR!"

Ranma caught her hand in a vise-grip. He glared at her. " **You get one free hit and that's it...** I told Akane before I left that her days of getting free hits on me were over with. As usual, she over-reacted and went after me anyway! She wanted me to treat her like a martial artist, so I did... and she STILL got furious. I could never make that little witch happy regardless of what I did. YOU KNOW THAT'S TRUE!

"I never felt bad about leaving Nerima when I did because of her. It was an impossible situation with the conflicting obligations and at least three adults who wouldn't take charge of the situation and do the decent thing and cancel all those stupid engagements! The day she died was self-fulfilling prophecy. I swear to you that if Akane and I had married, one of us would have died any way. It would have been a miserable marriage! Death would have been preferable to living with someone so unreasonable. I had to get out of there or the insanity wouldn't have ended for me!"

 _Vader let go of Luke and walked to the opposite side of The Emperor's throne. Luke was on the right side, closer to the drama that was still unfolding at the bottom of the stairs..._

Ranma let Enaka's hand go and backed away a few steps from her. She looked uncertainly at him. His stern expression grew cheerless.

Ranma nodded. "I have one regret... I should have talked to you before I left. I should have told you in person how I felt. I couldn't do that, though. We both know that could have blown things completely apart if I said it out in the open. Those maniacs were NEVER going to let me live in peace with you. I COULDN'T STAY IN NERIMA!"

Enaka's face grew anguished as if she were on the verge of crying. "YOU COWARD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME WITH YOU?!"

She punched him hard in the chin and knocked him into the wall twenty feet away. Ranma barely had time to react and roll with the punch.

 _Luke gasped at the violence in front of him. He stayed where he was. He'd promised Ranma to let him handle this situation on his own. He had his father to deal with as it was..._

 _As for Vader, it seemed for a split second that even he held his breath and didn't breathe. It was a replay of events that took place 23 years ago on Mustafar..._

Ranma rubbed his chin and got up from his position on the floor. He spoke mournfully. "I guess I was wrong about you... **You're like her in EVERY bad way** _ **.**_ You **jump to CONCLUSIONS**... You **BLAME** **ME** instead of **accepting** **REALITY**. You hit **at least as hard as she did...** and like her, **you react VIOLENTLY** when you hear what you **DON'T** want to hear. Your first impulse is to hit **instead of LISTEN**.

" **Her name fits you!"**

He loudly spat out his last sentence like a curse: **"You're nothing more than a bully now – JUST LIKE SHE WAS!"**

 _Enaka's temper flared just like her namesake's... and she was sad, too. She had crossed a line she had hoped she never would with the young man in front of her several times already – once last year during their first duel, and already two more times today. She felt furious and helpless with the situation. She was trying to reign in her anger but her face grew red as the tears poured down her face._

The Emperor was in full-blown laughter. This was marvelous! Scripted theater couldn't be more ridiculously melodramatic and heart-rending as the spectacle unfolding in front of him. Oh, my goodness, Enaka was turning out to be the best foil he'd found in decades! He doubted even the Skywalker reunion by itself could have been one-eighth as entertaining as this reunion of star-crossed lovers had been so far!

Ranma wanted to comfort Enaka but she was too volatile. She was just as likely to kill him now as accept a hug. That wasn't the plan anyway. He had to exhaust her anger.

 _He still felt like he was walking on his grave._

He heard the old prune-face laughing his ass off and figured it was time to make his move. Hopefully, Luke would be ready, too, because the shit was going to fly when he pulled his little stunt.

As The Emperor was distracted with his laughter, Ranma recalled his lightsaber from the throne's hand rest. He barely had it in his hand and ignited it quickly to block Enaka's overhead deathblow with her own lightsaber.

...

...

 _Enaka was losing the battle to control her anger. She was seeing red. She hadn't been this furious in well over a decade! She had only felt this helpless when her mother and (later) her little sister died. How dare he bring up her little sister repeatedly! It still didn't clear him of his duty to protect Akane! It didn't exonerate him from his cowardice in leaving the Dojo behind without saying a word to her in person, without bringing her with him!_

 _It was too much pain to deal with and she had to lash out at what she felt was the source of her troubles. She was barely aware that she was drawing her red-bladed lightsaber out and bringing it down on Ranma. She was in effect duplicating one of her little sister's frequent overhead malletings with the hi-tech weapon. The irony was lost on her in that moment of emotional outburst. She wasn't fully aware of what she was doing until she felt his own weapon block hers._

 _Luke took advantage of the distraction to retrieve his weapon and was inches from cutting through The Emperor's forehead when his blade was blocked by his father's weapon. The battle of the Skywalkers was also joined..._

...

...

The good thing about Enaka's rage was that it was made her more erratic in her strikes and she wasted a lot of energy. The bad news was that she was still a much better fighter than her little sister ever was.

Ranma couldn't spare a moment to watch Luke's battle with Vader but from what he was hearing, their saber fight was even more violent than what he was going through with Enaka.

He really would have preferred it if she'd been using that damn double-bladed bo staff lightsaber today... He could have cut through the long hilt of that thing easily and spared her fingers. She was using a regular slim model lightsaber today and he'd have to grapple with her to get it out of her hands or wait until she threw it to destroy it. It was going to be harder to disarm her at any rate. He was going to avoid hurting her physically as much as he could.

Their lightsaber fight was furious. She was faster than she had been at Cloud City and at times it felt like she was toying with him.

Ranma was completely on the defensive but looked for his opportunity to dispose of their weapons.

Ranma finally decided to take a chance. He let her hook his saber's blade and let her think she'd caught him by surprise. After he let his weapon be pitched away by her blade, he saw her smirk briefly before he rushed her and grappled to get the hilt out of her hands.

They struggled with the hilt for almost half a minute. He at last bashed her sword hand's wrist against the railing overlooking the reactor shaft repeatedly until she released the hilt. The weapon fell end over end, still activated, into the bottomless reactor pit.

Enaka growled and cursed, "You bastard!" before shoving Ranma away from her, spinning and delivering a kick to his chest. Ranma used his momentum to flip onto the platform above them. She followed momentarily. Enaka jumped onto the platform casually landing ten feet away from him. Her look was intense.

"I don't suppose we could talk this over... I really don't want to continue fighting you," Ranma said calmly.

"You slandered my family name... and my late sister's... and for that, YOU WILL PAY!"

Ranma tilted his head and shot a questioning look. "How is it slander when someone tells the truth?"

Enaka grimaced.

Ranma shook his head. "I really don't think your heart's in this fight... and there's no wonder. You really don't want to kill me, do you?"

"You FAILED HER. You FAILED ME. You FAILED ALL OF US, THE ONE TIME YOU WEREN'T THERE!"

Ranma closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "You honestly believe that?! Did you listen to one damn thing I said back there?!" His eyes snapped open and he looked at her, his own temper only slightly below furious. "How many more damn years are you going to carry on that delusion until you wake up?!"

He could see that he STILL wasn't reaching her. He was beginning to wonder about the wisdom of what Obi-Wan told him. Enaka had so much hate in her... This was so unlike Kasumi... or maybe he really didn't know her.

"I guess I don't know you, do I, Kasumi?"

"Don't call me that..."

"Why not? That's what your parents named you, not that made-up bullshit name you call yourself now..."

"That was so I wouldn't forget her and what YOU did to us."

"The only thing I figured I did was walk away from a house full of sad, looney people."

Ranma started walking in a circle and Enaka paralleled his movement.

Ranma chuckled. He nodded to himself. _"Time to push it... She's either gonna kill me for real, or she'll crack..."_

A mean smile grew on his face. "I think I finally understand something about the mentality of the Tendos. The Tendo family is ALL ABOUT DENIAL! Denial of reality, denial of responsibility!

"Your father was all about crying and getting upset because that's the only way he figured he could control things around him. It worked because he kept you around the house for WAY longer than you should have been there."

Enaka winced. His words cut very close to the bone.

"Nabiki was a cold fish because she never wanted to look vulnerable or weak in front of other people... The funny thing is that she cost herself ANY chance of getting a man because what man would want to be around such a cold bitch?"

Enaka snarled.

"Akane? Akane was such a hard-assed bitch because she didn't want to have to depend on anyone! The sad thing is that girl still couldn't do jack-shit right so she was helpless anyway!"

Ranma laughed.

Enaka grew red.

"And you? Poor, old Kasumi – you wouldn't grab any opportunity that came in front of you and you had plenty of chances! I'm sure there were plenty of guys who WANTED to date you but you turned them all down. You couldn't get together with Tofu no matter what you did... He couldn't get his shit together and ask you out like a SANE person! And me? You had your chance at the engagement but you denied yourself. It was always the same lame old excuse – you couldn't leave your family. Somebody had to be mommy for the family, and YOU decided that had to be you!"

Ranma laughed harder. Enaka's face grew redder.

"You were damned to be lonely – because **everybody else deserves happiness more than a** LOSER LIKE YOU, KASUMI!"

Enaka's battle aura blazed blood-red.

Ranma beckoned her. "Show me what you got, Tendo!"

She yelled and charged him like a comet. Ranma gave her the smirk that infuriated so many people. He was counting on making her madder at him.

Ranma dodged her strikes. The punches whizzed by his face sometimes only a fraction of an inch from hitting him – he always managed to dodge at the last possible instant. She spun and kicked at him. He caught the kick and flipped her onto her back.

"That's pathetic! Is that the limit of your School? You're the best the Tendos have to offer? Ha!"

She growled and punched at him again. She missed and he threw her onto her back yet again.

Ranma smirked at her and shook his head. "Let me give you a hint... the regular moves aren't going to work. Especially none of your dad's shit. I suggest you use the special moves. I'm amazed you haven't used the Amaguriken yet. You did pretty good with it, last year!"

"You asked for it!" she growled.

Enaka did use the Chestnut Fist – but Ranma was ready for it, and she wasn't using a lightsaber with it this time. He easily blocked her punches. He used his own revised Chestnut Fist-tickle attack against her.

Enaka giggled but grew madder after he stopped. "Don't you dare mock me!"

"How am I supposed to take you seriously when this is the best ya got? Even the other girls got me with spatulas, mallets, and bon bori's! Maybe you should have stayed in the kitchen!" He ended with a few nods.

Enaka growled and cursed, "BASTARD!" before spinning and delivering a horizontal power kick that drove Ranma into a water tank. She snapped the kick faster than he anticipated. She heard the crack and splash of water as Ranma broke through the tank. Enaka allowed herself a mean smirk. Whatever natural strength advantages that Ranma had would be eliminated by the activation of his curse. Ranma's reach would also be far less in female form than male form. The odds would be closer and more in her favor.

She expected to see a far shorter girl emerge from the ruins of the tank. She didn't see much more than a dark silhouette at first but she was already surprised. She didn't see the dramatic decrease in height she'd expected to see. Ranma should be at least a full head shorter and be looking more like an ultra-cute super-deformed character. The woman that emerged from the tank was at least as tall as she was with the same limb reach and better proportioned than the Ranma-chan she remembered. Her red hair was soaked and appeared darker than usual. Her hair was still bound in that pigtail of his. She had the same saber scar across across her left eye that male-Ranma did. Yes, this was his cursed form all right, changes or not.

"Surprised?" Ranma-chan/Ranko said in a deeper, huskier voice than Enaka was used to. "I guess all that extra sun and more regular meals finally allowed my cursed side to catch up to male-me. And guess what? There's practically no strength difference between male-me and girl-me. I have almost the same reach, too. You made a huge, tactical mistake driving me into that tank 'cuz I'm even faster than you remember. I also feel a lot less guilty fighting girls like this!"

Enaka barely had her defenses up when Ranko charged her. They traded blows, neither one giving the other ground. Enaka finally made a mistake and Ranko caught it. She left an opening in her defense and the redhead pulsed a punch faster than Enaka had ever seen and hit a nerve cluster. Enaka momentarily lost control of her right arm. Enaka flipped into a one-armed handstand with her left arm and grabbed Ranko with her legs and flipped her onto her back.

The action drove the air out of Ranko's lungs and she gasped for air. Enaka increased the scissor pressure to squeeze the life out of the redhead. Ranko dug her elbows into Enaka's inner thighs and waited to get some leverage. She exploded her elbows outward and drove Enaka's legs wide whereupon she sprung back into a standing position. The brown-haired woman screamed in pain from the sudden unexpected leg split. Ignoring the pain, Enaka brought her legs back together and did a reverse handstand flip.

Both women got into loose Anything Goes stances.

"Enough fooling around," Ranko declared grimly. She tilted her head and smirked with amusement. "Whaddya say, Tendo. Why don't we go full out and find out who really IS the ultimate Anything Goes master? The worst that'll happen if I win is a bruised ego... Of course, if I lose, I guess you get that revenge you've been seeking for over four years and the satisfaction of knowing that a Tendo DID beat the Saotome heir after all."

Enaka considered this and got control of herself. She nodded. "All right... Let's do this," she said grimly.

Ranko smiled. Internally she thought, _"This is going to be so awesome! She's not going to disappoint me!"_

 _Enaka did another snap-kick but Ranko caught it and threw her onto a higher platform and pursued her. They traded blows again until Enaka caught Ranko with an uppercut. Ranko flew into the air, caught the edge of a yet higher platform and flipped onto it. Enaka pursued._

Unlike Akane, Enaka was able to regain her emotional control and the difference was immediate. She wasted a lot less energy and pushed Ranko a lot harder in the fight. This only made the redhead happier. It had been a while since she'd had a decent martial arts opponent. Luke was pretty good for a noob but, let's face it, he really was a weapons master and not so much a hand-to-hand combatant.

Blows were exchanged and blocked and the two women seemed to go faster and faster. Fairly soon their kicks and punches were breaking the sound barrier and still neither one would give ground to the other. It was becoming a battle of endurance.

Palpatine stopped laughing and became VERY interested in the drama before him. He paid less attention to the Skywalker spat and ignored those boys for a bit to try and keep up with the Saotome-Enaka fight. Even his Force sense was pushed to its limit.

It was amazing the level of fighter this Terran fighting form produced. They were nothing like the other hand-to-hand Force-using combatants he'd seen in his long years of life. They really were two of a kind although the redhead had significantly more experience and was in a bit better condition than Enaka. Palpatine's eyes widened and he immediately saw that there was no way Enaka was going to win...

...

...

The women managed to land light blows on each other but were not doing any significant damage that would slow the other down.

Enaka noticed the wide smile on Ranko's face. "What are you smiling about? What's so funny?" she growled.

"Nothin'... It's just that I notice you're starting to sweat and this isn't even half as fast as I can move."

Enaka's eyes widened in shock. The whole time she was being played and fighting Ranko's fight! She'd lost the fight the moment she threw Ranma into that water tank.

Ranko wagged her right index finger at her opponent before returning her hand to the fight. The whole time she wagged her finger she was blocking Enaka's punches – _one-handed_.

Ranko's smile momentarily broadened into a Cheshire grin before relaxing into a thin smile. "Time to let her rip!" she declared gleefully.

It seemed to Enaka that Ranko's speed tripled or quadrupled. Whatever that factor increase was, her movements seemed to be molasses against the insane hummingbird-like activity of the redheaded she-devil she was fighting. Enaka felt the pokes all over her body before her muscles started to lock up. " _Damn it! Pressure points!" she cursed._

In desperation, Enaka performed an axe kick before her leg muscles completely locked up. Her leg clipped Ranko hard enough to stop her action. Enaka fell in locked position and hit a metal capstan with her head on the way to the floor. She was dazed and nearly unconscious. Her eyes looked upward at the ceiling.


	6. Chapter 6

This spins out of otakufanatic's Star Wars ½ = s/2411159/1/Starwars-12

*I DID NOT publish this until I asked permission from otakufanatic.*

I would never have felt comfortable publishing this without getting the okay from the original author...

This continues Ranma's journey into the original Star Wars saga... Yes, this is his part in Episode VI, aka "Return of the Jedi."

…

…

...

 **Ranma Star Wars: Return of the Tomboy**

Episode VI-II (ver 6.2)

...

...

 **Chapter 6 – Confessions and Resolutions**

...

...

Ranko grabbed a railing and tried to stabilize herself. She almost gripped it but her hand slipped and she fell over twenty feet. She hit the floor by the reactor shaft hard. She blacked out and rolled close to the edge of the shaft.

Enaka had a cut on her forehead where she hit the capstan but was otherwise only mildly dazed and slightly worn. She wandered where Ranko was. After the pressure point paralysis wore off, she got onto her feet and looked around the platform. Ranko wasn't there... She looked onto the lower platform and still couldn't find her. She noticed the still figure of her opponent thirty feet below as her eyes tracked the floor to the reactor shaft.

Enaka saw Ranko move. If she weren't careful, Ranko would fall into the shaft and die.

That's what Enaka wanted, didn't she? It didn't matter HOW she killed Ranma/Ranko so long as he died, right?

Enaka hesitated a split-second longer before she made her way down to the edge of the shaft. She picked up Ranko and dragged her to the wall fifteen feet from the edge. She could do any number of things to kill her helpless opponent and over four years of grieving and rage would be over.

No... Killing him wouldn't make her feel better after all. _It would do the exact opposite._ She really would be like her little sister if she let her temper once again get the better of her – like she had been for over four years.

She could now admit that she had been insane with grief when she killed those five people in Nerima. Since then... what would her mother think? Could she ever be forgiven for what she had done since she arrived in this galaxy? Could she ever forgive herself for striking him? Could he forgive her?

Enaka sat down by the wall and stretched her legs in front of her. She pulled Ranko over to her and put her head on her lap. She started stroking her hair.

Ranko was semi-conscious but hadn't opened her eyes. She felt the fingers stroking her hair. She heard the sobbing and felt a teardrop hit her face.

"I guess we can call this fight a draw?" Ranko said gently to her former friend.

Enaka shook a bit with what might have been soft laughter but continued crying.

Ranko closed her eyes and concentrated. She shifted back to her male self.

Enaka looked at him in surprise.

"Bet you didn't know that I could do that!" Ranma bragged lightly.

He sat up beside her and tried to relax in the middle of a space battle. It had become eerily quiet in The Emperor's throne room. He didn't see prune-face anywhere and the Skywalkers had disappeared into another section of the vast Imperial Tower rising from the surface of the Death Star.

It still seemed as good a time as any to try to get through to her.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked gently.

"I'm sorry I said those things to you but I had to get through to you somehow. You needed to vent and get through your anger. I hope it helped a little bit."

"Perhaps." Enaka winced. She had a killer headache!

"I honestly didn't know what happened to you between the time I left Nerima and when I met you at Cloud City a year ago. I had no idea what happened to your family and I'm sorry for that. As badly as I think they treated you, you still have my sympathies. I'd feel horrible if I lost my folks, too, and my family wasn't great, either..." He paused to consider how to ask if she killed his father or not. "Um, by the way -" Ranma nervously asked.

Enaka shook her head. "Your father's fine... He's okay the last I heard... but that was over four years ago."

Ranma relaxed and blew out his breath. Both his parents were safe!

Enaka was sweating profusely as her previous activity caught up with her. Between that and her headache, she felt awful.

"If you must know, I only killed five people in Japan before I crossed over here. THEY WERE GOING TO GET AWAY WITH MURDER! **None of them were going to pay for what they did to my family!** They all had connections to people in power and no charges were brought against them despite multiple eyewitnesses. I was told that it was a private honor matter and that the authorities couldn't do anything to them! The police closed it as a 'case of misadventure' _**whatever the hell that means!**_ " she said with bitterness.

"Shampoo and Ukyo double-teamed my little sister and virtually beat her to death! They went well beyond anything they ever did before. Her face was all bruised up. They broke her nose and knocked out at least half her teeth! Shampoo stabbed her at least twenty times with her swords and Ukyo left lacerations all over her body with those damn spatulas of hers! She was dead from blood loss before we got to the hospital!" Kasumi started tearing up and was on the verge of sobbing once more.

The brutality of what those girls did to his ex-fiancée hit Ranma hard. If HE had been there, he might torn both of them apart regardless of the state of his relationship with Akane. He felt the pain of the surviving Tendo. This was much worse than he anticipated.

"The three of us – Daddy, Nabiki, and me – went to the hospital but we had already been told over the phone that she was dead... Daddy held her hand as her body lay on that bed and he was so pale. I was outside of her hospital room talking to the police and they gave me the descriptions of THE TWO BITCHES THAT KILLED HER! I heard Nabiki scream from the room. Daddy was on the floor dead from a heart attack!

"I tried to keep it together, honestly, and I didn't cry because Nabiki needed me to be strong. It wasn't enough!" Kasumi broke down and sobbed. She sniffled and Ranma gingerly held her. He wished he'd been there four years ago when she really needed him.

Kasumi gently pushed out of the hug and wiped her tears. "The next morning, I went into the bathroom and found Nabiki dead in the furo. She'd cut her wrists sometime earlier while I was still asleep. She left a tape recording and took partial blame for what happened to Akane... She also blamed you for running and not being there. She blamed Daddy's and Akane's deaths on you.

"That was a typical Tendo response, I guess..." she said with remorse. "Always finding a way to blame you for everything in the end... Never personally responsible!"

Her eyes pleaded with him for understanding.

"The night before, I read your letter and **I missed you so much!** After what happened with Nabiki, I just snapped! _**It was too much all at once!**_ " She shook hard with her sobs.

" **I was all alone!** " She finished with a whiny sob. "There were condolences from the neighbors but **none** of those people were friends! I sold the house and dojo within a week to Tatewaki Kuno. He was actually very sweet, the **sanest** I'd seen him in years. He offered his sympathies and paid well above market value for the property. His sister even offered to help me deal with the killers but I told both of them that this was a private matter that I wanted to deal with. They must have seen something in my eyes because they didn't even **try** to change my mind.

"The next person I saw was Happosai but _**the little troll wouldn't help me when I asked!**_ I used the moxibustion pressure point on him, crippled him, and took all his scrolls. I spent the next few weeks training like I never had, relearning all the skills my father taught me, as well as studying those scrolls, and figuring out the Amazon moves I saw you use all the time.

"The first killer I dealt with was Ukyo in Hokkaido. It was a month after Akane died... I walked into her restaurant and shot Konatsu with a pellet gun. The poison on the pellets caused him great pain and made him vomit and convulse. As he lay dying, I confronted Ukyo. I offered to help him if she told me what I wanted to know but she wouldn't cooperate!

"I asked her why she did it but she wouldn't give me a straight answer even though _**I asked her at least four times**_. She tried to take care of me with a mini-spatula but with my new training it was easy to pluck it out of the air. She was so outmatched by me and I became intoxicated with my new power. I easily knocked her out and _**took her to the grill where I introduced her to new levels of pain**_ **before I ENDED THAT BITCH'S MISERABLE EXISTENCE AND BURNED DOWN HER BUSINESS!"**

Kasumi had stopped crying by this point and was just angry.

Ranma didn't know what he might have done to Ukyo (who completely disappointed him) but this was very different for Kasumi. It worried him... all the stress of the years and having to be the backbone of her family had finally caught up with her. The inattention to her needs and lack of a life outside of the very dysfunctional Tendo home finally took their toll. Her family was her life and it was gone... and she had nothing left but sadness, despair, and anger. He had to admit this was partly his fault because he hadn't been there for her.

Ranma reluctantly asked in a soft voice, "Who were the other three that you took care of and what did you do?"

"The Amazons, **of course!** " Kasumi spat out. "I never thought of them this way before but they **were** backwards, in-bred BARBARIANS! Such damn hypocrites interpreting their laws to trap outsiders and never extending the courtesy of respecting the laws of the country they were guests in!"

Ranma nodded softly. He couldn't argue the point about Amazonian legal interpretation. It had been responsible for at least one-third of the trouble he had in Nerima for three years. The jerks never backed off... They would never see another viewpoint unless you smacked them over the head with a bigger hammer than theirs!

...

...

"I took care of the Amazons two weeks after I dealt with Ukyo.

"I encountered Cologne first... I met her in a dark alley in town. Her lack of seriousness towards me was **her** undoing. She never considered me a real threat!" Kasumi smiled manically before her face turned into one of pure rage. "She made all kinds of excuses for her grand-daughter's behavior and... and... **SHE TRIED TO BUY ME OFF, RANMA!** "

Ranma clenched his fist tightly with anger at the Elder's insensitive behavior.

"She hopped over to me trying to offer her version of pseudo-comfort and didn't consider that I might know some advanced martial arts techniques. I know at least forty or fifty different pressure points. Since she was acting like such a heartless bitch, I thought I'd make that a reality and hit the pressure point to blow up her heart! You should have seen the surprised look on that Hag's face when she realized what I did!"

Kasumi smiled grimly. Her smile disappeared and she continued her story. "I carried her in a bag from the alley and put the Old Hag face-down in the canal water... I felt that was appropriate SINCE I'D SENT HER ON HER WAY TO HELL! I snapped her staff in half and proceeded to the next spot to take care of Duck-Boy."

Kasumi giggled softly. "That idiot was **so easy** to set up... I just called for take-out to a secluded spot and he showed up **right on time** ten minutes later! I pointed a gun at him... He actually thought I had a real gun but it was a toy squirt gun! Duck-Boy was such a blind ass. For a while, I actually thought he was a nice guy... BUT he was stuck on that bimbo and threatened my family members one time too many with his idiotic vanity. WELL, I TOOK CARE OF THAT FOR GOOD!" she snarled.

"While he was wondering what the hell was going on after I squirted him, I plucked off all his feathers with the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken. **It was actually good practice for me!** I debated on whether I'd allow the jerk to live OR cook him for supper BUT I decided not to take a chance – he might have avian flu – so I **broke** his damn neck.

"I bagged his corpse after I smashed his glasses for appearances' sake and departed to finish off **the biggest jerk and BIMBO OF ALL!** "

...

...

Ranma knew that Kasumi had hidden depths. She was a LOT smarter than she generally let on... By the looks of what he'd seen and witnessed in the past year, she had to have been the sharpest member of her family BY FAR... and also the saddest. He knew she'd always hid a bit of cynicism and bitterness beneath that perpetually happy face and had a knack for practical jokes but this warpath of vengeance was on a level that only a true sociopath like Nabiki would have appreciated. She had kept far more bottled up than he realized. The killings she described had been simple, efficient, and brutal.

"That purple-haired, prissy little Amazon bitch was the worst by far." Kasumi looked Ranma straight in the eye and dared him to contradict her. "Don't deny it... She may have been cute but she had a horrible personality and absolutely no common sense! **She was one of the pushiest and most obnoxious morons any of us ever met!** "

"YOU HATED HER, TOO **... I KNOW YOU DID!"** she screamed at Ranma. Ranma flinched at the pure rage he heard in her voice. It was frightening to see her like this. He had only known her as an angel before... but that was before her life was completely crushed by the jealousy of two desperate girls who just wouldn't give up on their pursuit of him.

She calmed herself before continuing her narrative. "And yet she had this superior attitude of entitlement! For goodness' sake, she was one of **the dumbest-sounding** , most **out-of-touch idiots** you could run across! _**And SHE was being groomed to lead her tribe?!**_ No wonder they were out looking for new blood – **THEY WERE ALL IN-BRED!** I was surprised she could communicate well enough and cooperate with Ukyo long enough to kill Akane. Oh, _**I took SOME pleasure putting that feline idiot to sleep!**_ "

Kasumi described her brutal execution of the purple-haired bimbo. The impalement of the girl on one of the swords she used to kill Akane. The beating of her... and the decapitation and mutilation of her face. It was... bad but still not bad as it could have been.

"I wanted HER to suffer THE WORST! SHE struck the wounds that killed Akane. The heavy bleeding and organ damage were caused by HER swords. **I'm positive that she's the one who mutilated Akane's face.**

"I WISH YOU HAD LET SAFFRON DESTROY THE AMAZON TRIBE! They were good for nothing! They only mastered manipulating people and being utterly obnoxious!

"You may have learned martial arts moves from them but look what they did to you and your loved ones in return! Remember how they held the promise of a cure for your curse over your head and CONSTANTLY LIED about it? You didn't find out until two-and-a-half years after you were cursed that there was no cure! **You only found out because the Musk told you!** Those half-beast men were far more honorable than that village of VILE, MAN-HATING HAGS!"

Kasumi looked sharply in Ranma's eyes. "I didn't like losing control but I DON'T for one damn minute miss ANY of those WORTHLESS BASTARDS."

The rage in her face settled into deep regret.

"I lost everything I ever cared for, Ranma, and I no longer have a home to go back to. _**I couldn't save any of them...**_ " She broke into momentary sobbing and sniffled to clear her nose. "I could only avenge them. That's **my** definition of Hell."

Kasumi laid back on the wall. Her face was downcast. "I can't even talk the way I used to. I've yelled out orders and lost my softness, and I've had to become so impassive that I don't feel anything when I witness pain a lot of the time. I've killed a lot more people since I came to this galaxy... Even if I were to go back with you, I'll never be who I was again."

She looked mournfully at him. "I did things to you that I swore I never would. I struck you like she did... I came closer to killing you than she ever did! And I said that I loved you?! The way I treated you a few moments ago – I'm just as bad as the rest of them!

"I really have become my little sister..."

Her crying renewed.

Ranma had never seen her eyes red like this. She had obviously held in a lot over the years for the sake of appearances. The wounds were still raw.

Ranma gave her a wistful look. " **You're not her,** Kasumi. You could have killed me a moment ago but you didn't. You came close to the edge – TWICE – but you stopped yourself in time."

He sighed. "I'm NOT innocent, either. I did screw up. I'm so sorry... I've damaged you so badly – twice. I should have talked to you before I left Nerima. I should never have left you by yourself... I should have brought you back with me last year."

Kasumi laughed harshly.

"How can you want me? I'm so dirty, so tainted now!"

"There are people who have done a lot worse than you have. This Darkness is NOT you... I know you're not perfect but you were one of the nicest, sweetest persons I have ever met. I think you can be that person again. Please let me save you! I won't go back without you this time!"

Kasumi looked hopeful. "Did you mean what you told me last year?"

"Kasumi... I never stopped loving you."

He really DID still want her after all! Kasumi felt a radiant smile grow on her face. It had been a long time since she'd had one of those... she hadn't had a good reason to smile like that for years. She kissed him on the lips briefly before giving him a tight hug.

"We'll get you away from this Darkness. We'll get you back on the path of light. You won't be alone anymore..."

...

...

Ranma retrieved his lightsaber. He felt uneasy about it but they had to walk back to the throne area... that was where the rapid-transit elevators were. Kasumi had told him one of those elevators took them to a hangar with The Emperor's personal shuttle.

He hugged her again to reassure her.

The crimson blade of The Emperor's lightsaber passed through the two of them. It snapped off as the evil man cackled. The weapon disappeared back into his sleeve.

The Nerimans fell to the ground in tremendous pain.

" _How the hell did he sneak up on us?" Ranma thought._ His respect for the Old Man's abilities sky-rocketed. It was a good thing that the old coot missed the vital organs and blood vessels! He wondered how well Kasumi was doing.

Palpatine looked down on Kasumi. Kasumi was tearing and grimacing in pain.  
"I'm sorry, my dear. As entertaining as your story was, you're not going to get that happy ending after all! This is real life, not a fairy tale!"

"You complete, utter bastard! Even Happosai didn't do this!" she cursed.

Ranma struggled to get into position to get up.

"Guilty as charged!" Palpatine chuckled. "Oh, and don't bother, boy. You're over-matched and in very, very poor shape to continue the fight!"

Palpatine smirked and for the first time in his life Ranma understood WHY people hated it when he smirked. That expression made them want to break his face! He wanted to do more than break Palpatine's face – he wanted to KILL the guy even if he had to tap into the Dark Side to do it!

"Maybe so," Ranma grunted, "but it looks like your guy isn't doing so well against Luke."

The Emperor turned around and saw that Luke and Vader had indeed returned to the area in front of the throne. The younger Skywalker clearly had control of the fight and savagely lashed at his father. The armored Sith Lord could only block his son's saber blows. He was rapidly losing strength in the face of his son's growing anger and power slams with his lightsaber.

Ranma was impressed. In some ways, this was the most savage he'd seen Luke fight. He seriously doubted he'd do better and kind of felt sorry for Vader. If Luke boiled over a bit more, he'd probably kill him. What did Vader say that set Luke off so badly?

The fight ended when Vader bumped into a handrail and fell. Three more power slashes by Luke and Vader's saber hand bent back exposing his wrist. Luke slashed through that wrist and the hand holding the saber fell into the bottomless pit of the reactor core.

Vader groaned. The electrical feedback from losing his mechanical hand was painful. He was breathing hard and stared up into the glowering face of his son. Luke had his saber at Vader's throat.

...

...

Palpatine walked over to the Skywalkers ignoring Ranma and Kasumi for the moment. He started praising Luke for defeating Vader and urged him to slay his father and take his place by his side.

Ranma shook his head. It was amazing what balls the evil freak had! He stopped thinking about that situation for a bit and crawled over to Kasumi. "How bad is it – really?"

Kasumi grunted. "It hurts like hell but he missed everything vital on purpose. He didn't want us to die. He just wanted us to suffer!"

"Yeah, I thought it was kind of fishy that he didn't just dice us up. The a-hole probably thinks he still has a good chance of turning us to the Dark Side."

Kasumi narrowed her eyes at Ranma.

"Oh, right..." he said with a sheepish smile.

"If you help me up, I'll assist you in KILLING the jerk! That doesn't sink me deeper into the Dark Side, does it?" she asked with an exasperated look.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure you get a pass on it with the whole 'Kill the Baddest Guy in the Galaxy' rule. It's always good to get rid of that guy!"

Kasumi stared at him a moment before she burst into laughter. "Ow!" It HURT to laugh now!

"Here... Give me your hand." Ranma lifted her up. "We still have a problem... There's only one weapon between the two of us."

Kasumi shook her head. "Don't worry... I keep a few spares hidden around the area. There's one right by the throne!" she snarled with clenched teeth.

Ranma followed her. _"Sweet or not, I really don't want to get on her bad side now!"_

...

...

Luke refused to kill his father and turn to the Dark Side. He made the tactical mistake of throwing away his weapon as he made that declaration. The Emperor thanked him by proceeding to fry him with Force Lightning.

Ranma saw his friend in pain, possibly dying, and activated his own weapon and charged The Emperor.

"Damn it! He should have waited for me!" Kasumi cussed to herself. She made her way to the throne to look for her hidden weapon.

From below the throne, she heard a voice booming. "Don't bother, Dear! I knew all about the spares! They've been taken care of!" Palpatine mocked.

Yes, they were royally fucked, Kasumi thought... SIGH Her internal language really had gotten a lot coarser since she left Nerima!

...

...

The Force Lightning tore into Ranma like nothing he'd experienced since he fought Touma years back. _"Oh, god... This feels really bad!"_

He managed to deflect the lightning a few times but the Old Man was really fast. Fairly soon, he lost his grip on the weapon and it was flung thirty feet away by the Lightning. He was pushed into the same area as Luke. It was much easier to kill Jedi in pairs, The Emperor concluded, when they were in the same frying arc!

Vader made his way to his Master's side and just watched Palpatine slowly kill the two young Jedi in front of him. He heard both scream. A few times Luke begged for his help. Vader was paralyzed and couldn't make up his mind on what action to take.

A lightsaber ignited and the blue blade descended upon and severed Palpatine's hands at the wrists. Kasumi smirked at the the Sith Lord as he screamed in pain.

"Hurts like a bitch, doesn't it?" she muttered to herself. She didn't get to think much else as the uncontrolled Force Lightning hit her head on and flung her twenty feet away. Fortunately, Ranma's lightsaber deactivated as soon as it left her hands. Kasumi landed on the ground twitching from the residual Force Lightning that was still working through her body. It hurt worse than anything else in her life!

The Force Lightning pulsed around The Emperor like a Van de Graaff generator. His body became gradually brighter as the uncontrolled Force energy built up. It was only a matter of time before his body exploded and killed everyone in the immediate vicinity.

Anakin Skywalker finally came back to life and hoisted his Sith Master over his head and walked as fast as his cybernetic armor could with all its damage. His body and the armor's life support systems were hit by the Force Lightning the entire time but he fought through the pain and finally dumped the screaming Palpatine into the reactor core shaft. Hundreds of feet below in the shaft core, The Emperor finally exploded and a tremendous shaft of pure Force energy sailed up and out of the reactor core.

Anakin wheezed in his armor. He knew he was dying. Even if the armor could be repaired in time, his weakened body had taken far too much damage. At least his son and his friends would live...

...

...

The two Jedi and Kasumi assisted the crippled Vader through the corridors and to The Emperor's emergency shuttle. They weren't bothered too much by Imperial officers or Stormtroopers. There was too much chaos going on in the Death Star and the battle station's structure had shook from multiple explosions, the worst being caused by the collision of the flagship super-star destroyer, _The Executor_ , with the station itself!

Vader begged to be laid down near the entry ramp of the escape shuttle. On his request, his son removed his mask and he looked for the first and last time on his son with his eyes. With obvious breathing difficulty, he said his good-bye and passed on. Ranma shook Luke out of his stupor and they boarded the shuttle with Vader's body.

The shuttle barely cleared the docking bay before the entire structure collapsed. It soared through flames and at one quarter lightspeed cleared the battle station. A minute later, the station exploded and an artificial nova filled the space above Endor for a few minutes before it dissipated.


	7. Chapter 7

This spins out of otakufanatic's Star Wars ½ = s/2411159/1/Starwars-12

*I DID NOT publish this until I asked permission from otakufanatic.*

I would never have felt comfortable publishing this without getting the okay from the original author...

This continues Ranma's journey into the original Star Wars saga... Yes, this is his part in Episode VI, aka "Return of the Jedi."

…

…

...

 **Ranma Star Wars: Return of the Tomboy**

Episode VI-II (ver 6.2)

...

...

 **Chapter 7 – To The Future**

...

...

The Emperor's shuttle docked with one of the surviving Rebel medical frigates. Two occupants shuffled off the craft with mild pain. The craft undocked and left for Endor.

On board the frigate, Ranma and Kasumi made their way to the regeneration clinic. A medical droid examined the two youngsters and proclaimed his amazement that they were still alive.

"These are such unique wounds! You didn't bleed to death because of the cauterization. You're both fortunate that whatever weapon created these wounds missed your vital organs and major blood vessels. Whoever your assailant was, he was skilled with his weapon."

"It was a lightsaber, Doc," Ranma said.

"Ah, yes! The wounds do seem consistent with a plasma energy blade. Those weapons really are more elegant than a blaster. For all their destructive power, it is amazing how many of their victims survive because of the cauterization by-product of the blade."

"Whatever! So, we're gonna live without major scarring? I kind of wanted to see her in a bikini again!" Ranma joked.

Kasumi raised an eyebrow but didn't rise to Ranma's bait... yet.

"While the cauterization scar looks severe," the med droid admitted, "less than half a day is necessary to heal the entry and exit damage. It's mostly superficial tissue damage. There should be no scarring after the bacta heals the tissue."

Kasumi broke her silence.  
"While we're on the subject of scars, can you treat the scar on my friend's left eye? He seems to be under the impression that he needs a reminder of a past failure. I want to assure him he doesn't need to carry it around anymore."

Ranma looked at her in surprise.

She smiled.

She shrugged lightly. "As long as we're here, we might as well take advantage of healing old scars. This is amazing technology! I'm sure Dr. Tofu and my other doctors would have appreciated having access to it when I was in my young 'she-devil' days..."

Ranma wondered what she meant but paused to hear the med droid's evaluation.

The droid examined Ranma's facial scar. "Yes... This should heal nicely and leave no residual scar."

"Well, you heard the lady. Let's get to it, Doc!"

...

...

Ranma and Kasumi both lay in bacta tubes horizontally. The tubes had a cut section where their heads rose above the topside of the tubes. Their backs lay on adjustable frames. They didn't need to be submerged for their particular wounds and were spared the discomfort of a breathing apparatus. They were also dressed in medical undergarments that showed off Kasumi's toned, curvy physique and Ranma's lean, muscled body. Ranma had a bacta patch over his left eye healing the lightsaber scar there.

"I forgot how gross this stuff feels!" he complained. "It's like lying in snot!"

Kasumi looked amused. "I think it feels rather nice. This must be what it was like to in my mother's womb."

" _Ooookkkkaaaaayyyy..." Ranma thought._

"Obviously, it's too warm to activate your curse," she noted.

He shot her a droll look. "I have been around here for a while, Kasumi, and they ARE aware of my curse."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he shook his head at her.

She giggled and lied back in her bacta tube.

"Honestly, bacta baths are usually this warm unless there's a reason to have the temperature lower."

"And you know this from experience?" she teased.

"Well," he said with an embarrassed look, "I am on a first-name basis with most of the medical droids on this frigate."

"Some things never change, do they, Ranma?" she said with an amused look.

"Apparently, they don't!" he quipped.

"At least you don't have to worry any more about your doctor going nuts and turning you into a pretzel in my presence!"

She giggled and relaxed in her medical tube.

"I'm glad you find this amusing!" he said with a resigned look.

 _He smiled and thought, "The laughing's a good sign. I'm gonna enjoy having her back."_

What she said registered with him and Ranma frowned. "You knew all along about his problem! You walked into Tofu's office during some of my examinations on purpose!"

Kasumi maintained an innocent look on her face.

"You really were their big sister!" he mumbled under his breath. "So you're the one who taught Nabiki her sadism!" he said louder.

Kasumi kept on smiling 'innocently.' She looked over and saw that he was still frowning and sighed.

She looked apologetically at him. "I did stop doing that to you after a few visits when I realized you weren't **that** big a jerk after all..."

"Hmmph." He was still upset at her.

"I never over-heated your water on purpose..." she offered.

"You never stopped doing that to Genma!" he quipped.

Kasumi scrunched her face up cutely and shook her head. "Oh my, no!" She nodded as she said, "He deserved it!"

Ranma stared at her for a few moments before he started laughing. "You are so passive-aggressive!"

Kasumi smiled mischievously.

...

...

"Well, since we had some laughter at my expense, I have to find out something embarrassing about you. What did you mean back there about quote 'my young 'she-devil' days?'"

Kasumi chuckled. "Okay... I'll tell you but I don't know if you'll believe me. I know I don't look it but I was actually quite the tomboy before my mother died. Akane had nothing on me on property damage and mayhem BEFORE you came onto the scene. For four or five years prior to my mother's death, I entered and won quite a few local martial arts tournaments. That and my terrorizing of the neighborhood – in other words, beating up all the fresh boys – earned me a reputation as a she-devil... a tomboy.

"After I was forced to take my mother's place in the home, the she-devil retired... I had to set a more positive example for my sisters – although it was sort of too late for Akane! Most of the boys who had issues with me eventually moved out of the neighborhood and by the time I entered high school, my tomboy days were long forgotten and I was known as the 'proper, unmarried housewife.'

"It's ironic how life plays out sometimes..." she trailed off softly.

"Well, you certainly pushed me to my limits a few times. Not many people have done that..."

Kasumi raised her eyebrows in mock surprise.

"Why, Ranma, that actually sounded like a compliment! So, you're saying you take my fighting skills seriously?"

He looked at her seriously. "Ohhh, yeah!"

She looked at him with a touch of appreciative melancholy.

She spoke with a soft, emotion-ridden voice. "I'm glad we stopped... before either one of us did something final that we couldn't take back. I'm having enough problems dealing with what I did do... The last person I wanted to hurt was you."

"I forgive you, Kasumi... I just hope that in time you can forgive yourself. I know something about redemption... I've been working on my own for a while. There's stuff I'm not proud of that I'm still dealing with... one day at a time."

"Can you show me how to redeem myself?" Kasumi asked timidly.

Ranma nodded. "Yeah. I believe in you."

Kasumi smiled weakly at him. For the moment, he had more faith in her than she did herself. She still had some doubts about herself. She would have to lean on him to help her figure out how to get back onto a saner, more empathic path.

…

…

Ranma chuckled.

"You are without a doubt the most unusual and interesting girl I've ever met. You never cease to amaze me. You're the only person I can honestly say I like more and more with every bizarre new fact I learn about you."

Her smile broadened as she narrowed her eyes at him. "So, you're saying I'm weird?"

He nodded.

"Without a doubt. But I seem to like weird girls. That probably comes from association with my mom. She's the weirdest girl I know. Sorry, you're the second weirdest."

She successfully held off her giggling. "I guess I'm in good company then."

"Goes without saying," he quipped. "Hang out with my mom long enough, though, and her weirdness will probably rub off on you. Then, you'll be weirder than her."

Her repressed giggling broke and she started laughing.

He smiled at her. "Welcome back, Kasumi," he said softly.

...

...

Two days later...

On the moon of Endor, a somber ceremony took place as two Jedi and a young woman lit a funeral pyre. The armor of Darth Vader burned on that isolated pyre, far from the festivities. Burned along with the armor was the dark outfit Kasumi wore as Enaka, Imperial agent and apprentice of Darth Vader. Ranma had found her brown-and-tan robes and he admitted that, as sexy as she looked in black, the lighter colors suited her better. Kasumi countered that light colors showed dirt a LOT better and that for some reason the light colors always attracted stains, too!

Luke sighed and shook his head at the inane banter. This was like Han and Leia all over again!

The trio made their way to the area where their friends were celebrating. Ranma introduced Kasumi to the others (without telling them about her former occupation!) and the nervous ex-Sith apprentice fumbled her way through the pleasantries. She wasn't quite back to her old self – not that either she or Ranma believed that she would ever completely be the 'old' Kasumi again – but the old aura of charm and serenity seemed to have snapped back on as soon as that awful Sith uniform was taken off.

He did have to admit... Good Kasumi equalled cute. Bad Kasumi was sexy but VERY scary. _"Man, my life is messed up! At least the girl of my dreams didn't end up killing me... Akane, Mark II, dodged after all!"_

Most of the group loved her. Lando knew who she was (through Ranma's stories) but believed in forgive-and-forget. Chewie was initially wary of her because he thought she smelled awfully familiar. She just seemed to be too cute and nice to have been that female Sith apprentice he saw at Cloud City, right? She couldn't have been the bitch that tortured his buddy, Han...? Oh, well. It's not as if he hadn't forgiven Lando after almost choking him to death for giving Han up to that bounty hunter, right? Some things were just better left to the dustbins. Everybody else seemed to think she was okay.

Artoo was not as forgiving and brought her identity up to his protocol counterpart. Threepio wasn't having any of it. "There is no way she is Enaka, you pustulating scrap pile! I was around Enaka far more than you were... Her bearing and enunciation are completely different. I don't have the sensor equipment to verify this but as humans would say she has a completely different aura!"

Neither Threepio nor Chewie ever saw Enaka's face. Her face was always covered by her cloak when she was around them. Artoo DID have the scanners to see her face in dim light, cloak or no cloak.

Artoo beeped wildly and shook his sensor dome. Luke figured out what it was and did something he normally didn't do to calm Artoo – he used the codeword overrides to settle the astro droid down.

Ranma appeared a moment later and tapped the droid's head. A panel opened up in the top and out popped a spare lightsaber. He thanked the little droid who almost seemed like he was glaring at his master, Luke. The rebellious little droid was sure to get his revenge on the young Jedi in the future. There was a price to be paid for NOT doing periodic memory wipes on droids and the R2 units were NOTORIOUS for getting a bit adventurous and willful in personality.

Much as he liked Luke – oh, he was a thousand times more pleasant than his father and nowhere NEAR as suicidal as young Anakin seemed – he was almost TOO nice for his own good and the little droid would get his kicks and minor revenges playing pranks on him. Even as a Jedi Knight, Luke still wasn't aware of the crap that Artoo got away with! The little droid laughed like a melodramatic super-villain in his electronic beeping language.

Ranma noticed Artoo's chatter and frowned lightly. Maybe it WAS a good thing that his R3 unit didn't socialize much with Artoo after all! Sometimes the little guy acted like he was related to Happosai.

Ranma made his way back to Kasumi and presented the spare lightsaber – Qui-Gon's old weapon – to her. "Here's a loaner... until you decide to make yourself a new one. The blade's green. I assume you won't be taking up any more red blades in the near future?"

Kasumi hit him lightly on the arm before she accepted the lightsaber. She frowned lightly which made him back away a bit. "That's not funny, Ranma. I would have preferred magenta but the Sith only use red blades..."

She saw Ranma still looked nervous and smiled. "Green is very nice, though..."

Ranma relaxed a little bit and sighed with relief. "All those Force powers, and you still scare the hell out of me with a simple frown."

She smugly declared, "That has nothing to do with the Force. That's just a natural ability that I honed under Mother's watchful eyes!"

Ranma stared at her. "This confirms it... I'll never completely understand you, will I?"

"I should hope you don't," she said with a mysterious smile.


	8. Chapter 8 - Alternate Dark Ending

This spins out of otakufanatic's Star Wars ½ = s/2411159/1/Starwars-12

*I DID NOT publish this until I asked permission from otakufanatic.*

I would never have felt comfortable publishing this without getting the okay from the original author...

This continues Ranma's journey into the original Star Wars saga... Yes, this is his part in Episode VI, aka "Return of the Jedi."

...

…

...

 **Ranma Star Wars: Return of the Tomboy**

Episode VI-II (ver 6.2)

...

...

 **Chapter 7 – To The Future Dark (ALTERNATE ENDING)**

...

...

On the moon of Endor, a somber ceremony took place as two Jedi and a young woman lit a funeral pyre. The armor of Darth Vader burned on that isolated pyre, far from the festivities. Burned along with the armor was the dark outfit Kasumi wore as Enaka, Imperial agent and apprentice of Darth Vader. Ranma had found her white robes and he admitted that, as sexy as she looked in black, white suited her better. Kasumi countered that white showed dirt a LOT better and that for some reason the light color always attracted stains, too!

Luke sighed and shook his head at the inane banter. This was like Han and Leia all over again!

The trio made their way to the area where their friends were celebrating. Ranma introduced Kasumi to the others (without telling them about her former occupation!) and the nervous ex-Sith apprentice fumbled her way through the pleasantries. She wasn't quite back to her old self – not that either she or Ranma believed that she would ever completely be the 'old' Kasumi again – but the old aura of charm and serenity seemed to have snapped back on as soon as that awful Sith uniform was taken off and burned.

" _She's on her way back," he thought. "A few more months and we'll be seeing those forest creature scenes from Snow White recreated around her."_

He did have to admit... Good Kasumi equalled cute. Bad Kasumi was sexy. _"Man, my life is messed up! At least the girl of my dreams didn't end up killing me... Akane, Mark II, dodged after all!"_

Most of the group loved her. Chewie thought she smelled awfully familiar but wrote it off. She just seemed to be too cute and nice to have been that female Sith apprentice he saw at Cloud City, right? She couldn't have been the bitch that tortured his buddy, Han...? Oh, well. It's not as if he hadn't forgiven Lando after almost choking him to death for giving Han up to the bounty hunter, right? Some things were just better left to the dustbins. Everybody else seemed to think she was okay.

Artoo was not as forgiving and brought her identity up to his protocol counterpart. Threepio wasn't having any of it. "There is no way she is Enaka, you pustulating scrap pile! I was around Enaka far more than you were... Her bearing and enunciation are completely different. I don't have the sensor equipment to verify this but as humans would say she has a completely different aura!"

Artoo was beeping wildly and shook his sensor dome. Luke figured out what it was and did something he normally didn't do to calm Artoo – he used the codeword overrides to settle the astro droid down. Ranma appeared a moment later and tapped the droid's head. A panel opened up in the top and out popped a spare lightsaber. He thanked the little droid who almost seemed like he was glaring at his master, Luke. The rebellious little droid was sure to get his revenge on the young Jedi in the future. There was a price to be paid for NOT doing periodic memory wipes on droids and the R2 units were NOTORIOUS for getting a bit adventurous and willful in personality.

Much as he liked Luke – oh, he was a thousand times more pleasant than his father and nowhere NEAR as suicidal as Anakin seemed – he was almost TOO nice for his own good and the little droid could get his kicks and minor revenges playing pranks on him. Even as a Jedi Knight, Luke still wasn't aware of the crap that Artoo got away with! The little droid laughed like a melodramatic super-villain in his electronic beeping language. Ranma noticed Artoo's chatter and frowned lightly. Maybe it WAS a good thing that his R3 unit didn't socialize much with Artoo after all! Sometimes the little guy acted like he was related to Happosai.

Ranma made his way back to Kasumi who had settled 30 feet away from the rest of the group and presented the spare lightsaber – Qui-Gon's old weapon – to her. "Here's a loaner... until you decide to make yourself a new one. The blade's green. I take it you won't be taking up any more red blades in the near future?"

Kasumi hit him lightly on the arm before she accepted the lightsaber. She frowned lightly which made him back away a bit. "That's not funny, Ranma. I would have preferred magenta but the Sith only use red blades..."

She saw Ranma still looked nervous and smiled. "Green is very nice, though..."

She smacked the lightsaber in her hand and tested its weight. "It's a very well-built weapon. Too bad it won't be used by a Jedi anymore."

Before Ranma could react, she slammed the head of the saber hilt into his chest and activated the weapon. The green beam passed through his chest and out his back.

The beam snapped off.

He dropped to his knees. He gasped in bewilderment at her. She'd fatally wounded him...! There was no way anyone would be able to get him back to a medical ship before he succumbed to his injuries.

She looked coldly at him. "It's too late for me, Ranma... If you had taken me back a year ago, maybe we could have had that happy ending. Since then, I swore I'd stand over your broken body and avenge my family, or I'd take us both into oblivion."

She got down on her knees and hugged him. "I wish things had been different, that I had been brave and taken that chance the first day we met. There's been too much pain since... I guess I'm not a very strong person after all."

She removed a thermal detonator she'd hidden in her robes and placed it between them. She activated it.

Ranma shook his head. He begged her hoarsely, "Don't do this, Kasumi... There's still a chance for you!"

She shook her head. She teared up and looked regretful. "Dear, sweet Ranma. We don't always get what we want..."

She leaned in and kissed him one last time before the thermal detonator exploded and reduced them both to ashes...

…

…

THE END

…

…

…

…

Author's Note: I'll be honest... I PREFER happy endings but once in a while you have to have a sad ending.

If I were Ranma, I would hope I'd be smart enough to NOT hand over a weapon to someone who is MOST LIKELY still emotionally disturbed.

Sometimes, it's hard to say which direction people will take.

Kasumi was NEVER the most normal person in the Tendo household (at least by the standards of the Tendos). Depending on the story, she's a ditz/complete idiot or very sensitive person. I've even read a few fanfics where is downright scarily sociopathic and probably even sicker in that sense than Nabiki's generally portrayed. It's arguable that in both the manga and anime that she's darn right sadistic where Ranma is concerned (something I touched on in the 'Preferred' ending) at the beginning of the anime/manga. Her behavior during the original Neko-ken story arc is a good example of this. Remember that cat she literally threw in Ranma's face?

Take the other example of Nodoka Saotome, Ranma's mother. Half the fanfics I've read portray her as rigid and crazy enough to actually hold her son to the seppuku contract. In a few of those cases, she bends enough to give Ranma room to wiggle and avoid having to use the tanto in the end. In the other fanfics, she of course never intended for Ranma to held to the contract and used the slip of paper to try and get Genma to behave more responsibly during the decade-long training trip. Of course, Genma still screwed up, promise or no promise of seppuku.


End file.
